The Calling
by looking for mermaids
Summary: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them. But what about the people who just aren't meant to be great?
1. What a Catch!

**Chapter 1: **What a Catch!

**Summary**: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them. But what about the people who just aren't meant to be great? Chekok/OC, and maybe slight mention of Kirk/Spock

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer:** Do you think if I owned Star Trek this shit would be on Fanfiction? I own nothing, not even the very computer I type with. Except Amelia Scott, I own her.

**A/N:** I must warn you guys beforehand I have limited almost no knowledge of Star Trek, in fact I have only recently watched the two newest reboot movies (2009 & 2013) and have watched most of the first season. And yes this chapter of this fanfic was based on episode 19: Tomorrow is Yesterday. If I ever get out of character or if something doesn't make sense do not be hesitant to tell me, in fact anything that would help me with any part of this story I would accept them with open arms and take it out to dinner. Thank you and read on!

_WHEN the Himalayan peasant meets the he-bear in his pride,_

_He shouts to scare the monster, who will often turn aside._

_But the she-bear thus accosted rends the peasant tooth and nail._

_For the female of the species is more deadly than the male._

- Kipling "The Female of the Species"

_August 2014_

Everyone's dream is to be great; to change someone's life; to make a difference in someone –anyone's- life. I think that roots from the fact that everyone's fear is to be like each other; that they were no less unique or different than the person beside them on the bus; that the world didn't or never will revolve around them. That is because everyone fears death, that when that day comes that they would have not made an impact in the world and they'd truly be dead, leaving nothing for people to remember them by. Every dream, every ambition is just an extension of being great – being _known_. No one wants to be a no one. I was no exception to this rule so when I graduated from High School unemployed and was going to SFSU as an undecided major I knew I needed to think over my life. Like 87% of all teenagers going to college (hell even the ones not going) know what they what they want to do in life, at least vaguely. Me, I think not.

Truthfully speaking I was lucky to get into college with my 3.2 GPA and barely the minimum done to keep my parents off my back (for the most part). I knew better than anybody on how quick my Father lost his temper and the "I'm not angry I'm disappointed" lecture from my Mother was very affective but eventually lost its sentiment after about the 500th time. It wasn't like I didn't try to get good grades it's just that once I found out in 7th grade that nothing of consequence would happen to me if I didn't try my hardest why try my best? It wasn't like my parents were rewarding me for bringing home the bacon (or A's in my case). They let the B's slide and eventually the C's and so that's where I ranged, in a desolate land of unachievement. It wasn't horrible though, in fact I was quite content I managed to pass every class without very little effort on my part leaving me time to do as I pleased which now that I think about it wasn't much.

Living this way had very little consequence to me until that summer. My inactivity out of school left me without friends to hang out with, while I could say I had many friends those were under the pretenses I was actually _at school_ with them. Instead of a UC like my parents would have wished I was "stuck at a State" thus quoted from my Dad. To each their own I guessed, I was pretty proud of myself to say the least though I had to admit my life came up pretty lack lustered.

I might as well have major in being a hermit at this rate. I got up from my bed – which was still unmade – to pace around my room. Random pieces of clothes scattered across the floor leaving me to wonder which ones were clean or dirty (or even mine for that matter since I lived in a dorm with one other girl by the name of Jennifer….or was it Jackie?) and when was the last time I did laundry. My guitar lay in its open case; brown and overused.

I had accumulated no hobbies during my 4 years of high school or interests or talents the only thing I knew was that I was good at the guitar (which actually didn't even start in high school but in middle) and that I wanted to be important; I wanted to help people. I always thought about starting a band or a music career of some sort (I mean there were a million of people who thanked music for saving their life so it fit in my mind and an even bigger plus side was that I always wanted to travel) but the more I thought about it the less appealing it had. I was good at the guitar and I was always told I had a pleasant enough voice but I knew for a fact that those two elements wouldn't constipate for my looks. I wasn't hideous or anything but I wasn't _something_. The thing I noticed about celebrities was that they were either really good looking or really talented not really average like let's say me. With short copper hair, bluish gray eyes, extremely round features accompanying my round face and pointed chin I wasn't exactly star born and plus I always guessed that would never go well with my parents. As far as talents go I was at a loss.

My parents always tried to push me to work with computers or something of that nature since they thought I was good at using it but I never thought so. Since they were my parents they were obliged to say I was good at something like having a face only a mother could love (though I had one of those too) except speaking talent wise.

Yes, that took 3 months of my time to explore about myself and still coming out of that I had no idea what to major in. As a Freshman I only needed to take 4 classes (5 if I was up to the challenge but come on) so I took classes most likely to help me help people: Human Bio, Philosophy and Religion, Holistic Approach, and Oral Communications. The key to knowing is understanding a wise once told me…. Or did I just find that little piece of advice on a fortune cookie?

Thankfully Jennifer/Jackie had classes earlier than I did and already took off so I knew the bathroom was all mine. I quickly got ready for my first class and took off with hair straightened, booty clean, and an apple from the mini refrigerator that Jennifer/Jackie brought in (bless her soul).

When I walked into my Human Bio class I might as well have not have rushed and did my makeup because practically no one was there – not even the teacher from what I see. There was a couple making out in the back, a girl with a sharp pixie hair cut a few seats horizontal to them, a group of three chatting to the side, a singular person shifting uncomfortably in the front and instructions on the board saying "Get a piece of paper and answer the following: What is more powerful than the human body? Why?"

I looked around the room; I could have any seat I wanted. I didn't even need to be here and the teacher wouldn't even care. My breath caught in my throat, _I could do whatever I wanted_. I pinpointed my seat in the back of the class a few seats away from pixie hair and set down my things. I read once in a college advice book that I should sit in the front to get I into the good graces of my teacher (which that book was sure that all college professors got their diplomas from the University of Hell so appeasing them was a necessity) but I digressed. No one else seemed to be doing the assignment but then again seven people wasn't exactly a good gauge on whether or not I should get my work done. I got out a pen and pencil and tapped the end to the table. What was more powerful than the human body? A lot of things. The more I thought about it the more confused I got. Was this question supposed to be this easy? Or was it a trick question to get you to think or maybe it was a trick question on a trick question making you think it wasn't a trick question…

_Urgh_, I thought to myself. _It was only the first day and I was already overthinking this._

Knives, bullets, explosives, big animals, or even something as small as _freaking bacteria_ could kill us. I mean come on, the black plague anyone?

From the corner of my eye I could see pixie stand up and scoot to the chair right next to mine. I instantly tensed, she was already seated why did she move? I forced my body to relax (which probably make me look even more tense) and seem natural though I looked far from it. I slowly looked over to her and caught her smiling to me through her bangs. I nearly choked on my own spit, what the heck did she want? I wanted to say hello or something that seemed cool to break the ice only to say, "I don't have any extra pencils, sorry."

She shook her hand and laughed, "I don't need a pencil….. Or any school supplies for that matter, or gum if that was your next question. I just came by to say hi."

My mouth went dry; I instantly want to run out the door screaming at the top of my lungs or at the very least bash my head against the nearest wall. But I was pretty sure that wouldn't help my case and would quickly prompt my parents to send me to the nearest mental institution.

"Oh, well," I couldn't sound more awkward if I tried. Why couldn't she just bother the guy in front? "Hey."

She stuck out her hand, "Alisa Gunin."

I took her hand, _Please God, don't make my palms sweaty_, "Amelia Scott, but everyone just calls me Lia."

"Interesting," Alisa nodded. "I would have imaged it to have been Amy as a nickname not Lia."

I shrugged, "What can I say, I digress."

She laughed, which I almost got down and cried for thanking every deity known to man. She looked over at my paper, "Already got the assignment down?"

I tried to subtlety get my paper out of her line of sight. I once got in trouble by my sophomore math teacher for sharing my answers with my desk mate. _It wasn't like it was a test or quiz or something_, I mentally hissed. _It was just a stupid bell work. _Nevertheless that memory popped up and I was in no mood to get in trouble with the teacher in my first period – _of my first day_. "Ummm, yeah. The question was pretty simple."

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "Of course. What are you majoring in?"

"I'm still undecided," I lowered my voice for the second part. Since I'm already talking to her might as well try to be her friend and what better way to make friends than to confined in each other? "Actually I just took this class because I had nothing else to do and I needed a class. Might as well do a class that serves as a science and get that out of the way, right?"

She raised her eyebrow some more, "…Right."

We fell into an awkward silence as more kids began to fill the room. I checked the clock; it was 9:15 when class was supposed to start. Where was the teacher? I grabbed for my bag and pulled out my schedule. Yup, first class on Monday was Human Bio at 9:15. The professor was…

Oh.

_Shit. _

This shit better be kidding me, this time I was sure I wanted to run out screaming, the mental hospital be damned. The professors' name was Alisa Gunin. How could I be so dumb, so _unprepared_ to not even look at my teachers name before coming into her godforsaken class? I basically told her I was just taking her class for shizzle and credit. Before I could get my word in to her she got up and clapped her hands for everyone's attention. Everyone seemed to turn around at once, _God, get me out of here._ "Hello, everyone. I am your Human Biology teacher my name is Alisa Gunin or Mrs. Gunin to you guys if you wish and as you can all see I have written a question up on the board. Now I would like to discuss our answers," She had made her way to the bottom of the class room and getting a board marker. "Starting with Ms. _Lia_ Scott."

_Urgh, why?_ Did a teacher seriously just use my nickname? It was like my parents giving me a pet name or my friends called me my full name, it sent chills to the back of my spine. It didn't feel right damnit! I sighed, there was nothing I could do about it now. "Um, I just got down a few things… Like knives, guns, earthquakes….. and um stuff."

"And what about earthquakes?"

Everyone was staring at me, "Like buildings falling on you?"

"So it seems your answer would be other humans? Humans build buildings, humans use knives, and humans use guns. So your saying is we are what we are weak against?"

What? "I guess, but then there's bacteria and disease which is beyond our control?"

She smiled, "Is it?"

I was taken aback. _I don't know_, I wanted to yell, _tell me that's why I'm taking your class._ Before I could make more of a fool of myself she took her attendance sheet and called on another victim leaving me to think what the hell just happened.

A month passed and in typical San Francisco fashion got warmer. I clung to my camera as if it was made of gold and it might as well have been with what I took on it. Every first Tuesday of the month the Legion of Honor Museum admission was free so I made it a point that I would try to make it this month hoping for some nice pictures and that not a lot of tourists decided to come when I did. But what I got was so much more interesting to say the least. Thankfully I had only two classes today and one I already got done with and the other didn't start until 6 at night. Even with that in mind and that it was only 3 I was scrambling to get back to my dorm. Did I dare to take a peek at my camera again? I slowly tried to move it away from my body but the guy next to me on the public transport looked me up and down for me to snap the camera back to my body. _No, not here,_ I decided. I knew what paranoia was but I was pretty sure I had a reason to be paranoid, in my hands could set me up for life!

I was just outside the Legion of Honor Museum when I saw it. If I hadn't taken a picture of it I still wouldn't have believed it. I was taking a picture of the front – yeah I do that sort of thing, so what? – When after a couple of pictures of the gate a flash of light on my camera caught my attention. I took a sharp breath in when I looked through them having to go over them three – NO FOUR – time to make sure what I was seeing was right. I looked around and the crowd seemed oblivious to what just happened though the ones closest to me seemed confused almost befuzzled looking up at the sky questionably or rubbing their eyes.

What was on my camera was… I didn't even know. An airplane? It was way too big for that despite its size of my camera. The best way I could describe it was a UFO.

Back on public transport my head spun. Only an hour ago I would have scuffed at _anyone_ me that UFO's or aliens existed. But how else was I to explain this? If this was an – should I say it? – _Earth_ spaceship it had no need to take of like that, right? _Right?_ A million questions popped in my head. Aside from the obvious what was it (that I took upon myself to promptly answer that it was in fact a UFO) I wanted to know who was on it. Were they aggressive? Was this just a mishap? Was I seriously the only one to have seen this thing?

When I finally got to my dorm I might have as well eaten a moist absorbing sponge, my throat my as dry as my social life, which by the way was pretty damn dry. I knew it was only the first month of the school year but come on I was from San Francisco and my roommate was from freaking Indiana and she had more friends than me.

I shook my head, _enough of that_. I had business to do, intergalactic business. I took a good look at my pictures again. Yes, it was definitely not of this world. I haven't even seen something like this in the movies.

I opened my prehistoric computer as quickly as it possibly could. I thanked whatever deity was up there that I was relatively good with what I had to work with and tapped my foot impatiently. I needed to back this up on something. When I heard the purr of my computer finally awaking from its slumber I almost jumped in joy that I almost forgot I needed to find my connected. _Shoot_, I thought to myself. _Did I even bring that?_

I was so wrapped up in my own dilemma and the pounding of my head that I almost didn't hear the knocking of the door. _Almost._

I stashed my camera in my small cabinet next to my bed and went to the door. Did Jennifer forget her keys again? I looked through the peephole and I was for sure neither was Jennifer. You had to be kidding me? Could someone have seen me? _Of course,_ I scolded myself. _This was San Francisco._

The two men outside my door could not have been college students. Well not college students that lived in dorms that's for sure. One was an Asian wearing a yellow shirt and black paints the other taller, blonde man was wearing the exact same thing. They couldn't have been the police either. Maybe it wasn't what I thought….

I peeped open the door. If it weren't me who was speaking I would have thought no one had spoken, "Yes?"

The taller guy who had _WOAH_ the bluest eyes this side of the west coast I've ever seen smiled warmly, "I think you have seen something of ours."

I gulped; it was as bad as I thought. My eyes rolled back into its socket and the last thing I remember was falling over the carpet.


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2:** Taken

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **Forever going to be in debt because of college…. Yeah I _totally_ own Star Trek. (sarcasm) I own nothing and I probably never will. (silently cries in room) 

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter (in my opinion) might be a bit slow but you know what story would there be if there was no exposition? I plan for this story to be quite slow building so I'm sorry! AND I decided to make this one year into their 5 year journey after Into the Darkness and since I will be following J.J. Abrams version of Star Trek instead of TOS I shall do whatever I want (teehee sorry xP), I mean J.J. Abrams did. But things won't get to crazy, trust me. At least I don't think I will. So I've made Chekov 18 already but I don't think that's crazy since he was 17 last time I checked and I'm pretty sure he must have had a Birthday between the 2009 movie and 2013 one.

* * *

_Paints patent traces of life and its vibes_

_The lipstick upon this weary cigarette_

_Sketches back to the soulless faces_

_And broken stories of song_

_Vibrant and floral salvation, _

_Has woe taken you away?_

-Janine Alyssa Navarro, "Dance of the Last Phantoms"

* * *

August 2014

* * *

"…So you brought her to the _Goddamned ship_?" A voice growled – Southerner maybe? I still felt a little light headed. Ok, _a lot _light headed. _What happened?_

"What was I supposed to do Bones? Just leave her there?" A voice asked almost defensively.

"Yes!" The original voice exaggerated with a _woosh_ which I believe was him – or her I don't judge, for all I know she just had one too many steroids – throwing his hands in the air. "All you had to do was take the camera and go. She would have forgotten in eventually and the worst thing that could happen was maybe a few years of psychiatric help but then I bet that wasn't a big deal!"

"But…" The voice seemed clenched. Why did it sound so familiar? "The camera wasn't mine."

"Forget her psychiatric needs, _you_ need some! Dammit Jim, why do you always need to make things more complicated?"

They continued to banter to each other as I let my mind wander off. _Please don't notice me…_

I was almost disappointed that they spoke English, which rolled out my aliens' idea. My blood ran cold, that meant I was probably in more trouble than I had thought. This was the government shit I had gotten myself into. Some CIA or FBI or NASA testing had been going on and I ruined it. My breath hitched in my throat, why me?

The part of me that still believed that the two guys who apparently abducted me were in fact not part of a big government conspiracy in creating incredibly high tech ships and instead were Martians wished that that were true. At least I could beg for their forgiveness and ask them to probe my mind to forget that this ever happened.

I heard the opening of a door and I kept my eyes tightly closed. There was a bit of silence from the two fighting and the familiar voice – Jim - spoke in, "Mr. Spock."

The first voice – Bones – mumbled something under his voice I didn't hear but was something along the lines of 'green blooded hobgoblin'. Green blooded? Like as in _cold blooded_, I might have heard wrong… And what the hell was a hobgoblin?

"It seems as though Captain that as you and Mr. McCoy were bantering over the state of this girls' state on the Enterprise she has woken up." _Dammit._

Silence once again and then a sort of shuffling happened like someone looking for something in a bag and walking over.

"Can you open your eyes?" Once I did I instantly regretted it, a bright light shone luminously over both of them causing them to tear up a bit. Seriously I just met this guy and I was crying? The light was soon taken away and replaced by a gruff man with a beard and a seriously ticked off look on his face. "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy and I'm-"

"And I in trouble? Are you guys the FBI? CIA? The freaking NSA?" In all the cool movies the hero would jump up from their containment – in my case a doctor bed – slap a few people around, get some names more importantly answers and walk away with a blaze of fire exploding behind them and their good looking counterpart aka love interest for life – who is more or less irrelevant at this point – at hand. I was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen to me so I was content with getting some answers…. Or just staying alive, that was good with me too. I wouldn't really consider myself a hero anyway and at this moment I would have considered myself a damsel in distress if I knew a hunky guy would come gunning in nobly to my rescue, so I bet at best I was the side character who unfortunately died before opening credits. Damn, my life sucked.

The Doctor looked back to the two guys he was talking to before. I followed his eyes and I swear my eyes popped right out of my head. If I had known at this time what was to happen to me I might as well have given permission for all my things to be given to my roommate Jennifer. It wasn't the blue eyed beauty (though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate that nickname) guy who appeared at my door that surprised me but the man beside him. It wasn't like he was extremely unusual…. But he wasn't normal. I probably wouldn't even have noticed anything if it wasn't for his bad haircut. His ears were extremely pointed along with his eyebrows. Everything else about him was long and slender from his legs to his fingers and his demeanor identified him as someone very proud and calm. It was like looking at royalty… alien royalty. _I thought I felt dizzy before…. _

"I can't say anything on that trouble but trust me we aren't anywhere close to the FBI, well…" I could barely hear the Doctor over the blood rushing to my head. I could barely even register when he probed me some more as he said something along the line of "She just went into shock."

I took short, deep breaths and my mouth went dry. _Don't faint, don't faint…._

Though a part of me kind of wished I had. Had I finally gone crazy? My stomach churned and if my mouth wasn't so dry I would have puked everything I had in my body. Thankfully though I didn't have much for lunch. Did I even have lunch? I pressed my eyes closed and focused on my breathing and tried to will myself calm. When I finally had enough strength to say anything- though despite my voice cracking a bit- I asked "And I'm pretty sure this isn't an episode of Pranked, right?"

"I will assume that is a reference to popular culture phenomenon in your time, and if so I assure you Miss Scott this is no jest or an act of being _pranked _for a television show."

"My God man this girl just got out of shock and with that kind of talk she'll go right back to it," The Doctor hovered over me annoyed, though I wasn't sure what about. It seemed he was annoyed a lot, well a lot of the time I was awake to witness. "I'm-"My voice caught in my thought a bit but if I was going to die I might as well get as much answers as I could. "I'm _fine_. It's just… where am I?" My eyes adverted towards the Doctor since he was the only person in the room I haven't fainted or went into shock upon the mere sight of.

The Doctor sneered and looked at Jim, "You got her into this mess now explain." If I wasn't paying attention I would have heard, "And more importantly _me_ into this mess."

McCoy wiped his hands on a cloth and excused himself to check on other patients with more severe ails than mine. I looked over at Jim as he folded his arms, "Not getting into many specifics, I'm Captain James T. Kirk. We are from the future, specifically Earth's future."

You had to be kidding me? What was this – a bad episode of Doctor Who? "Specifics? What?"

"All will answer itself in due time, it's all very hard to explain. We don't even have all the answers," He sighed.

I must have looked as dumbstruck as I felt because Spock stepped to stand beside James – or Jim? – and folded his hands behind his back, "To answer more of your inquiries it seems we have entered a sort of time warp."

Was this guy for real? Seriously if he didn't look like an alien he sure talked like one. _Inquiries_. My Philosophy and Religion Professor got his master's degree from UCLA and even _he_ didn't talk like that. The Captain cracked a smiled, "This is my first officer Lieutenant Commander Spock." He nodded over to the Doctor who just walked out, "And that was this ships' CMO, Doctor Leonard McCoy. He's human, but not by much." Jim laughed but received a hard glare from the CMO who I guess was in hearing range still.

"Ok…. So let me get this straight. You guys are telling me that by accident you entered a time warp got sent to this time and place and _kidnapped_ me?" 

Jim fell silent and furrowed his brow, "You saw something from the future you weren't meant to see."

_My camera_, I got their ship on my camera. Jim continued, "We thought we warped to space fast enough so that no one saw us but it seemed we picked up that our ship was picked up by an electronic device. If you had just _seen_ our ship that could have easily been explained as you seeing a UFO and easily dismissed. But you had proof and if you had shown it time would have progressed faster than it should if people had seen our ship."

I took a deep breath and looked at Jim and Spock, "So, what now? You delete my photos, heck you can even take my camera and I can leave right?" When they didn't answer I asked again in a smaller voice, "I do get to leave, right?"

Jim's frown deepened as Spock simply stated like he was saying the weather for today, "I have run a computer check on all historical tapes. They show no record of any relevant contribution by Amelia Scott."

A million questions popped in my head at once, but I guess my mouth decided to ask the least important one first, "How do you know my name?"

Jim's mood seemed to lighten a bit, "You had your name on the camera. Plus you had your school ID in your pocket."

"_Right_." Spock's words kept repeating and repeating themselves in my head like a tape recorder I couldn't stop. I could reply it, fast forward it, rewind it, but not stop it. How could I have _done nothing_ in my life? A males voice beeped in – was he Scottish? Or maybe an Alien? – and said something about coming along with the repairs but I didn't pay any attention to it. I had no relevance to the world for all that mattered I could have not been born and everything would have been hunky dory.

"At least….. At least let me get my stuff," I stuttered pleadingly with E.T.. I mentally slapped myself for my ignorance. That was racist of me… or would that be alienist? Spock stood before me thinking it over as Jim talked to the Scottish man on the phone; seriously did I have to get on my hands and knees? "Please?"

He seemed to consider it for a few more seconds before carefully replying, "It is only logical you would need your own things. But the threat of you saying something is still all too real-"

I opened my mouth to say something, to _plead_ my case further but the look he shot me silenced any promises I was willing to spout out. "We will get Ensign Chekov to accompany you since he is of the same age as you and will attract less attention."

He pulled out something that looked like a high tech IPad and a screen came up to show an energetic curly brown haired teenager with matching crystal brown eyes. It was like he put eye drops on or something because when I say his eyes shone, they _shone_. He requested the teenager's presence and explained the situation in which he replied with a cheeky smile, "I can do zat."

"Spock to transporter room, get ready to beam down two."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Walking into the transporter room was interesting to say the least as I got to see this Chekov guy in full. He was a few inches taller than me and a whole lot more energetic, he seemed to be skipping in his place like he had bubbles in his stomach. But that wasn't the most remarkable thing in this room, it was the room itself! Everything was so new, so high tech, like I just walked into a science fiction book. _Well, I kind of did I guess._

He straightened, "Commander Spock," in which Spock just inclined his head. It was almost a relief when we got to the actual transporter that required him to stand still, except when he had to reposition me. Despite him smiling understandingly I couldn't stop myself from turning 50 shades of red with embarrassment, "Um, thanks."

"No problem," He smiled. Before I could gather that there was 51shades of red a golden light surrounded us to leave us in my apartment leaving me the last thing I saw before getting there was Jim coming in to whisper something to Spock with the Doctor trailing right behind him.

Thankfully Jennifer wasn't here because appearing in a golden light in the middle of the apartment would have been hard to explain.

"Vow," Chekov said looking around curiously. "Is this your house?"

"Technically. Well it's just a temporary apartment…. You know for college." I said watching him with equal curiosity. It's like he's never seen an apartment before. It was so weird watching someone so interested in something so _normal_. Well for me that is, I mean it wasn't like I had a mini curiosity attack when I saw all the new technology in the transporter room. I shook my head to myself, time to get back to business. "Well, I'll be back in a second. You can look around or sit or whatever you future people do and I'll get my stuff."

"Da..." Before I could hear the rest his reply I was in mine and Jennifer's room getting my suitcase from under my bed. This was the suitcase I used to pack my things for college was now used to pack my things for the future… literally. _So surreal._

I packed quickly, throwing in everything that was in my closet. If it was enough to survive college it was sure enough to survive living on a ship. Did they do laundry in the future? Since I wasn't coming back _ever_ anyways, I took Jennifer's expensive shampoo and conditioner; she could always buy new ones anyway. _I was going to the future._

It occurred to me I was never going to come back. I slide down and plopped my ass to the ground, will anyone will for me? Who would care? Well of course my parents, my friends, my teachers, but what effect would it have. _Nothing_. I went to my desk and pulled out a pen and paper, I could tell the truth and explain everything but really what could they do? The best thing scenario was that they taught I finally lost in and sank to the deep end. Kidnapped by human-aliens on a spaceship from the future? As if.

So I decided on writing the only thing that could ease their minds only a little that wouldn't give me away or leaving them thinking I lost my mind.

_Mom, Dad, Everyone, _

_I'm sorry. _

_Amelia Scott. _

What else could I say? It wasn't like they were going to find me. I put it in my drawer as I was sure nobody would look there until they had to investigate my disappearance. And I was sure if Jennifer came snooping around my stuff – I was sure that I had bought more paper than I had as it seemed to be dwindling more than I have been using – it would already probably be too late. As I packed my last remaining items I heard the silent click of a door opening. My head snapped back, "Chekov?"

I grabbed my suitcase, zipped it up and slowly made my way into the living room. Chekov was still in the living room couch holding the remote control broken – or taken apart I would rather say – in his hands with Jennifer at the front door just staring at him like he had two heads or something.

_Really_, I thought. _You never come over except to sleep, why now of all times?_

Jennifer looked between me, my bags, and Chekov. "Hey, going somewhere?" My breath caught in my throat as my head started spinning with excuses. Hoping he wouldn't say anything I looked at his big eyes staring up at me for a second before I looked at Jennifer, I hope he got my eye code of _shut up_. I gave her my best sad face; I really hoped I looked sympathetic, "Look my parents don't know and they made me promise to spend my Christmas break with them. My classes are almost over and this is my only time."

Her eyes widened in shock but nodded nonetheless, "I-I understand. Good luck and…" She winked at Chekov. "Have fun you guys. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," I breathed, grabbing the suitcase and guitar I hauled from my room. I almost felt sorry for lying to her but more for the consequence I knew that would happen because of it. I knew eventually someone would realize I had gone missing and she would be the first to be questioned. She would feel so bad. I cringed at the thought, with Chekov behind me I turned back to her, "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow, "What? Don't worry about it; I totally know how it is."

_No, no you don't. Not at all. _

I pulled out all the money I had in my pocket - $23.47. I pushed it into her hands as she frowned, "You don't need to bribe me I already said –"

"For…" I almost choked. "For the remote."

Chekov's eyes widened – which surprised me since I was pretty sure eyes could never get that big – and smiled apologetically, "Sorry I c_oo_ld-"

I nudged him, "We should go before we miss the _thing_."

He looked at me and nodded, as we walked out I turned to him, "Vat now?"

I jolted myself, I had not even spoken to him two words and _I _was speaking in a Russian accent. "What now?"

If I didn't see the small smile that appeared on his face I would have thought he didn't seem to notice my mistake as he was looking at his… computer thing. Wow, I'd have a lot to get used too. Chekov looked around, "We haff to find a place to beam up. They foond out how to get back to our…. My time."

I thought about dropping all my stuff and start running. But looking at his lean build and my chubby physique – thanks freshman 15 myth – I knew I wouldn't get far. "I know just the place."

* * *

Chekov helped me with my luggage despite my assertions I could do it myself claiming that chivalry came from Russia. Was this guy for real?

I knew no one went to the rec rooms bathroom. Hell, no one went to the rec room in general. Thought I was going to say library, huh? Well, as much as the popular misconception said that college kids were good for nothing infants we spend _most_ of our time in the library. But I wasn't going to take the chance of Chekov beaming us to the ship right in the middle of the rec room and I was pretty sure he wasn't going to do that either. God forbid someone had a camera around here.

I thought about not locking the door for the bathroom but thought otherwise. They had a key to this I was pretty sure.

Chekov looked at me and smiled, "You ready?"

I pressed my lips together, "I'm going to throw up."

"Chekov to Enterprise, energize."

I swear my clench on my guitar case was deadly. A golden light surrounded us both, ready or not this world to me was gone. Seconds later the room was empty the only evidence of someone every being there was a small wet dot on the ground, as if someone had been crying in there.


	3. Nothing

**Chapter 3**: Nothing

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **I wish, very much to own Star Trek. Regretfully (probably not since I'd most likely mess it all up) I don't know any of it. Not even .00001 %. Nothing, nada. I'm a fanfic writer, not an author!

**A/N: **Since it is my summer time I do plan (hope – cross your fingers!) to finish this story before school starts and takes up about 99% of my time. Since I do have everything already plotted out (kind of, sort of) and plan to update this story about every week (give or take a day) I'm pretty sure I'll have no problems doing so. But don't keep my word for it. Plus right now this story is self beta'd so any mistakes (all mistakes actually) are mine. Any biases in the story do not reflect any of mine just in case you were thinking…. Well there you go.

Sorry this is bit of a shorter/slower chapter but the next chapter will be better!

* * *

_"The only thing you can do easily is be wrong, and that's hardly worth the effort."_

— Norton Juster, The Phantom Tollbooth

* * *

August 2264

* * *

Never had I expected myself to travel through space….. Much less time. I mean just a day before I hadn't even been out of the country, expect one time I went to Canada but I hardly counted that since it was only for a day. But space was nothing like Canada. It was so much more _colorful_ than I had expected. Once we got back to the ship Chekov had to get straight to work leaving me with my belongings, a rough looking engineer running the transporter room and a security guard trailing me along until I supposed Kirk gave him orders how to deal with me. In that time I noticed the only time the security guard would talk to me would to occasionally grunt a reply whenever I asked something. So much for small talk. So I took for _I could do whatever I wanted_. I smiled at myself; it wasn't like he was stopping me.

Passing through into a hallway a small opening gave way to a huge window overlooking the sky, I mean the _space_. It was nothing like looking down from the Earth, much like it was looking down into the Ocean. When you looked at the ocean all you saw was the blue pigment of it and maybe a few dots of other colors that could be fish or seaweed and it wasn't until you got into the water you realized there was a whole rainbow of things going around; well let me tell you that was space.

Stars, planets, constellations; it was all there and all beautiful. Even from a distance I could see tiny specks of color ranging from purple to orange to colors I couldn't even describe. I slowly let go of my luggage and crept up to the window. I looked back to see that the security guard who was tailing me had no complaints – which he didn't – and pressed my hand on the window separating me and all the glorious things out there. I quickly pulled my hand away and shivered. While everything was out there, there was also a whole lot of nothing. There was really a whole universe out there; whole histories, cultures, people besides _ours_. I wish I could show…. Who? My heart threatened to burst right out of my ribcage and I was so glad I fainted before I could eat lunch because I was sure if I had I would have thrown it up right then and there. I was alone. Not like I was before, as I was yesterday, whereas looking back I was probably lonelier that I was anything but I was never alone (no matter how much I had thought I was). I couldn't call anyone, text anyone, _nothing_. Looking back out the window I realized how small I was. What was worse, knowing that you'd amount to nothing or that you were currently nothing? A shiver ran through my spine as I wondered if I should go back to medical. I shook my head vigorously, what would I say? _ Doctor I got myself into a horrible situation, please tell me you've legalized the use marijuana. _

He'd probably knock me silly.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't noticed someone had come to this hallway until she excused my security guard – what a shame, such good company – saying she'd take me over from here. What was I – cattle?

She smiled at me wistfully and looked out the window as well, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty vast." Did I seriously just say that? How lame was I….

"Carol Marcus," She took a step towards me and raised her hand. With my free hand I limply shook it. I introduced myself as well, "I'm Amelia Scott."

She silently chuckled and sheepishly went on, "Yeah, I know. We didn't expect something – I mean someone – like you to happen so you'll have to be rooming with me for the time being, you see because I'm the newest recruit."

I let my hand fall to my side. My roommate was gorgeous, like one of those drop dead kinds that once you have laid eyes of one you instantly love or hate. Of course I had my moments of digression but that didn't stop the sweet poison of envy to cloud my mind. She couldn't be that much older than me but she seemed like she had all her shit together, plans, etc.. She couldn't be pretty too, that was just too unfair! I sighed, well considering I had neither skills nor looks I guess people like her had to compensate for people like me. That considering it didn't help I'd have to room with her for the next couple of months. I meekly nodded at Carol and she smiled awkwardly at me, "Walk with me."

I grabbed my suitcase and obliged. She looked back at me after a minute, "You play guitar?"

I smiled sheepishly, since I couldn't stand to leave my guitar in my dorm I guess it did seem like I was some hard core stringer, "Relatively. I'm not that good."

Carol snorted a laugh, "If it was important enough for you to bring I can assure you that you are better than you think."

"Thanks," I managed to stutter past the rush of blood coating my face. It occurred to me it did seem rude that she was the one doing all the talking. "Do you play any instruments?"

She straightened herself as if she wasn't straight enough, "No not really. I tried playing the piano when I was a kid but that never worked out. I've always been more of an… intellectual if you may say." She pointed to her shirt, "I'm part of the science department here on the Enterprise. This reminds me I'll probably have to explain a lot to you because of all our new advancements. Trust me it's going to be fine –great in fact."

"Yeah," I whispered, far from great and not even close to good. Why was that so weird? I mean since the computer was invented and made public for the use of the people technology skyrocketed in a rate which no one has seen before so it was no surprise that the people in the future would have better more high tech things. But that didn't make anything less weird for me. I sighed, transitioning was hard. Harder than it was for college, at least there I was on the same page with everyone for the most part.

How can I live here? Not just on this ship but in this world, universe? I was more than just the odd one out; I didn't belong here – literally. There was nothing here that attached me to my old life except for my guitar and the clothes I packed in my luggage but from what I saw I was sure I wasn't going to wear half of them because of the dress code here. I didn't want to draw more attention on myself that I didn't want.

"Actually I've been thinking a lot about it, and…" What was I doing? Was I seriously going to confine to her? I let my words sizzle in my throat, scratching at it until my mouth felt like leather.

Carol looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and what looked like a hopeful expression, or maybe that was just my imagination, "And…?

I suddenly felt self-conscious beneath her gaze; I was kind of hoping she didn't hear me. In one breath I managed to ramble, "No, nothing, never mind. I wasn't going to say anything."

Her face seemed to deflate a little. What the heck? My mind seemed to be playing tricks on me again. "Um, so…."

Before I could try to ease the awkward Carol stopped abruptly, shoulders rigged and back straight. I collided with her for a second to scrabble backwards a bit, "Hey, whattsa…"

I looked over her shoulder to see a tall man with hands crossed behind the bottom of his back in all serious and well-bred glory. It was none other than Spock. He turned to me and Carol as she greeted in a stern well-mannered voice, "Lieutenant Commander Spock."

He nodded his head in greeting to her as well. Should I say the same thing? "Lieutenant Marcus, Ms. Scott. I take it that you are showing her around?"

Carol held her arms firm beside her the humor in her eyes replaced with an all business look approach, "Just to our quarters, Sir."

"Understood," He nodded pulling out one of those Ipad devices and ran though it for a few seconds before looking back at us once again. "It seems you are in luck, Ms. Scott."

I looked between Carol and Spock, was this my time to answer? "In my current situation I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky."

From the corner of my eye I could see Carol crack a smile but Spock was less than pleased and just frowned at me, "In three months we will be heading back to Earth for some minor checkups for the ships so you may participate in a retraining program if you so wish or…."

Spock was still taking but a sudden rush of blood circled through my ears flushed whatever he was saying. Retraining? What was I to do? I had no home, no friends or family and no money. _What was I to do?_

Stripped of all the possessions that mattered to me I wanted to run out of the room jump the engineer who was in the transporter and get myself out of here, but I knew that was impossible. So I settled for the emptiness in my stomach, I had never had the need to run as much as I had these last few months especially the last two days.

"- We are willing to grant compensation so for your sake, I strongly suggest that you accept our offer."

My attention snapped back to Spock, "What?"

"Compensation is something given or received as an equivalent for services, debt, loss, injury, or suffering," Spock explained calmly but not warmly.

"I-I know what compensation is," I hiccupped softly. Was I seriously going to start crying?

Spock either couldn't tell my broken spirit or chose to ignore it, either way he went on, "Just until you get it all together. It would also be much appreciated if while here you keep yourself busy seeing that we will be providing your necessary objects to live." Spock nodded a goodbye to Carol and I and left nonchalantly.

Basically a _don't be useless _speech. Carol looked at me sadly, "Look he doesn't mean-"

"No, no, what he said was right," I nodded hoping she would let it go. She looked at me for a few seconds but thankfully she did and continued to walk.

* * *

The room was small; way smaller than the one I had at San Francisco. There were two small beds with green sheets on either side of the room with what seemed to be a wallscreen in between them. Besides the door we just entered there was a door to the left and to the right. The walls were a light beige color and Carol smiled at me questionably. "It's.. It's nice. Very small," I looked at her quickly and quickly clarified myself, "But very homely."

She chuckled, "Right – homely." She pointed at the right and left doors and said respectively, "Bathroom, closet. I'll make sure to try to clean them out as soon as I'm off shift but for now you can put your stuff on a bed. I don't care which one you want but I've been using the left one."

I put my stuff on the bed to my right, "It's no problem I can clean the bathroom if that's what you're worried about and I'm not really planning on using the closet much."

_I'm not planning on staying here much. _

"Oh, ok." She shifted her feet for a bit and looked at her computer device. "Well, if you don't need anything for now I will be on my way. See you later."

"Bye," I whisper and when she left I allowed myself to flop on the bed pushing my bag under it and throwing my guitar case to the ground. I didn't even change to PJ's or looser clothes as I allowed my unconscious to take me before my mind could.


	4. Comfort

**Chapter 4**: Comfort

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **hahahaHAHAHAHAHA. I don't own anything except for Amelia Scott.

**A/N**: So I don't have much to say on this chapter (YAY) so enjoy. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or more importantly review. Thanks to the one person that did Merri85 haha.

* * *

_"__And you? Now that I have discovered you? Beautiful, dangerous, unleashed. Still I try to hold you, knowing that your body is faced with knives."_

— Jeanette Winterson, Gut Symmetries

* * *

August 2264

* * *

It was the worst sleep of my life, if you could have even counted what I did sleep so I decided on it being the worst _night_ of my life. My attempt at ignoring my over thinking left me to over focus on trying to ease the nausea eating away at my stomach instead, trying to forget why I was here.

Eventually I managed to get a blink of sleep when I woke up to the sound of a shower beginning or ending. My body seemed dead but really it was just asleep. I tried to wiggle some of my body parts to get some blood flowing and it worked a bit.

When Carol came out of the bathroom she certainly didn't look like she'd just gotten up, mind you she just got out of the shower but seriously? She looked like she spent 3 hours in there instead of just a couple of minutes on a simple shower. The very thought of Carol having one hair out of place almost made me smile. Almost.

Realizing I had slept in the clothes from the night before, I tried to pull myself together, tucking in and smoothing my shirt and tugging at my hair.

"Good morning. You look like you just went through war, did you sleep well?"

_Yeah, the best and trust me I might as well have,_ I bitterly thought. I looked up at Carol again unsure on how to answer, "Yeah." Might as well keep it short and simple – like how I was planning how staying on this goddamn ship.

She opened her mouth to say something else, something encouraging but a sound from the door caught her attention. She quickly opened the door and looked back at me and smile, "I thing someone's here to see you_." Great, it better not be that guard guy_. What yahoo would come and possibly see-? I was surprised to see Chekov's curls bouncing through the door, waving. A sleek Asian guy stood beside him looking at him with such questionability that if I didn't know better was trying to read his mind. I stopped my mind I its tracks, what if they could read each other's minds? It was the future and all… what if Carol could read my mind? Then she would know all the bitterness I had felt towards her…

I shook my head, that was impossible, _right?_

I took a step forward toward the door trying to look as well done in these circumstances as possible. My eyes widened as I looked through Carols shoulder, _it was the same guy who appeared in front of my door before! _He managed a smile, "You going to faint on me this time?" 

A blush brushed through my cheeks as if a furnace came alive inside of me, "Yeah, no. Not this time I promise, but I cannot promise any other time."

Chekov beamed and looked at him happily in which the man huffed. "Are you going to get breakfeest? Vant to come vith us?"

I looked between the three faces in front of me and wonder what mine had looked like. I had barely woken up much less get ready but I didn't exactly want to wonder around the spaceship alone trying to find a meal. I stood between Chekov and the man, "As long as I don't disturb you guys too much…"

The man waved a dismissing hand pointing his thumb at Chekov, while his other hand slipped over his mouth to choke back a yawn. "It's no problem to me and it was this guy's idea in the first place. By the way, I'm Hikaru Sulu."

I smiled thankfully at them hoping I didn't look too bad. I looked at Carol, "Thanks you guys, you coming?"

Carol tilted her head, "Oh, me? No thanks but thanks, I… I'm actually heading off to work now."

"Working over time? Spock isn't getting any easier?" Sulu winked in a familiar way which made Carol laugh.

"Better he be hard on me than I mess up on something," She shifted grabbing her device from her bed. "Well, I better go, have a long day ahead of me. Have fun you guys."

We waved in unison to the departing blonde. I let them lead the way to what seemed to be a mess hall/ cafeteria setting. What did Sulu mean when he asked Carol that Spock wasn't getting any easier? Did that imply that he was mean? Was he _mean_ to everyone or just to Carol? Or maybe he was a real sweetheart and was just tough on the job?

I suddenly bumped into the back of someone leaving my butt sprawled on the floor, "Umph, sorry."

Chekov and Sulu stood looking down at me, both cracking a smile but trying not to laugh. Sulu raised an eyebrow, "Something on your mind?"

"No," I whispered defeated. Not only did I look questionable at the moment but I had to act as such as well. I was such an embarrassment to myself!

Chekov let out his gurgle of laughter and offered his hand, "Here, you ok?"

"Other than my dignity, yeah," I managed grasping his hand in return. Damn I should have really started that diet I was thinking about for college because a wave in insecurities hit me as Chekov pulled me up. Hopefully I wasn't too heavy for him…

Sulu coughed into his elbow as I brushed myself – my pride - off. "As_ I_ was saying, these are replicators…"

"They replicate meals," Chekov butted in smiling cheekily at Sulu who just side glanced at him judgingly. Chekov shrugged leaving Sulu with a slightly content look on his face. Maybe people in the future _do_ read minds. "There aren't a lot of options available but it'll due, I guess. I mean we are on the Enterprise not a cruise ship."

"Are you guy's mind readers?" I asked bluntly. As a kid my cousin Olivia would always poke fun at me for believing in _magic_. Whenever she would sit me down or bicker with me about the legitimacy of things most of the time she would win because of pure logic of the situation so when I actually considered that these two would be telepathic my brain went straight to her condescending tone. Well, as they said nothing was impossible and I was in the future. "Like as in telepathic? Are you guys even human?"

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other once again – seriously that was starting to get_ real_ annoying _real_ fast – and burst out laughing. Sulu wiped his eyes, managing to control himself for a second to answer me, "Me yes, Pav here I can't say for sure though."

Chekov lightly punched Sulu on the shoulder, "I'm more normal than you, the guy who jumped…"

Chekov started listing off numeral occasions in which Sulu demonstrated a slightly crazy streak in his personality. They laughed and joked about personal memories and events listing each other's habits and quirks. As we got breakfast and listened to these two I couldn't help but feel even more alone, though I was quite honored they would even include me in their charades. I looked at these two occasionally laughing with them when they explained an event or situation to me wondering if I would ever be close enough to someone to laugh and share things with.

I mean I always had friends, I wasn't like a total _loser_ or anything but I had never had anything like this. They were more than just best friends; these two had been through _life and death_ together. I smiled at their bright faces and ate the food that just didn't seem right thinking, _Probably not._

* * *

Breakfast was stale but at least the company was good. Within minutes – seconds – our group of two became three to four until I was sure everyone on the Enterprise was in the mess hall. Well except for Carol.

Everyone introduced themselves to me all at once leaving me to wonder who was who again once they had left.

"We Scotts have to stay together! We can always use a few hands around at engineering if you ever find yourself with time lass," Scotty told me, clasping a hand on my shoulder. His name was one of the few I actually remember along with his face because thankfully though ironically he was Scottish and named Scott so that really worked to my advantage. Plus his face was sort of hard to forget all beaming down at you like a kid smiling at you because you had candy in your hand. It also helped both are last names were Scott.

"That's our Scotty," Sulu whispered to me. "First thing on his mind in the morning is the Enterprise."

"Though it's probably not the last thing," Chekov smiled mischievously, not much of a whisper- which surprised me a bit because of his angelic face. Don't judge a book by its cover I guess. Scotty hushed them and scolded them playfully because I could tell by both Sulu and Chekov's face that they didn't take this all too seriously and Chekov was howling with laughter before Scotty was even done with them.

My detachment to them lurked at my conscious, probing and licking at me. These people were a _family_, and not like my family where the only time we saw each other because of custom. I saw it in the way they talked to each other, all of them. The way they walked around each other and smiled. It was like watching the beginning of a cheesy lifetime movie. I leaned my hand on my shoulder wondering whether or not that was a good thing until eventually my silence caught on or the fact almost everyone was done with their breakfast and were heading off to their shifts while a small group of others came in looking as though they finished theirs. But they weren't much for talking as the first group was.

Sulu clapped me in the shoulders with a sense of familiarity, "Well, me and Pav are heading out. Try not to faint or fall on anything."

Chekov smiled at me causing a deep color of red to settle on my face, making me turn away. "I think she'll be fine vithout us to fall for."

They laughed at each other as I scoffed. How could I ever think that that Russian was an angel? What boys! I turned toward them before they left the mess hall, "Pav?"

Chekov turned and titled his head sort of like a puppy would when you called its name, "Pavel. That's vat it's short for, my first name. My friends call me it."

His tone was almost a dare. The ball was on my court now.

I didn't even notice when Scotty stood by next to me and smiled when I looked at him, "Don't go makin' yourself a stranger, okay?"

Was he taking about my silence this morning or me going over to engineering?

* * *

When Spock basically told me not to be dead weight, I never actually imagined _losing_ weight. From mindless organizing of plant life in the science department to filing of medical files and medicine based on use in medical to even taking up Scotty's offer of manual labor in engineering. Most of these activities weren't hard in itself but most of the time required me to walk about eight flights of stairs to get to each division. I was pretty sure there was a more efficient and faster way to get to each but no one went out of their way to tell me so I didn't go out of mine.

Besides it was like a small piece of home on those stairs. An annoying inconvenient piece but a piece nonetheless. Going up and down those stairs brought me a small sense of comfort that they still had something from my time in theirs. While all their gizmos were cool and convenient, I couldn't deny the comfort of something of home. I sighed to myself, I couldn't believe I thought that of myself,

Off course Scotty wouldn't let me work on the Enterprise until he knew I was at least a master at mechanics, which I was sure if he were aiming for that I would never lay a finger on it. So instead of sending me off to bother someone else he had me doing practice work on an old machine they stopped using years ago. I lay flat on my back, wrench in hand. I pressed my lips together raising my free hand to wiggle what looked like could be a screw loose, "How can you tell if something is loose-?" A splash of grease seemed to slap me for my ignorance. _Thank God I was wearing goggles. _

"Never mind."

Now I just wish I had earmuffs to match my goggles to block the sound of laughter made by a rather irritating Scotsman. "Knowledge comes all through experience lass. All through experience."

* * *

I liked working for Scotty; I was always on my toes. The thing was with working with Scotty that you wouldn't know from just hanging with him was that Scotty was a perfectionist. Especially when it came to the Enterprise, it was endearing to a fault. Unlike my other tedious jobs of filing and compiling I had to think under Scotty and the more I _thought_ the less I actually got around to thinking about home.

I had even around to making a schedule and making it habit. The nights following my first were still bad but weren't completely the worst. I would wake up to Carols shower; go to breakfast with Chekov and Sulu; head to work with Carol some more I the Science Department (though I would never see her for that long, though I'm not the one to complain); head to sick bay and file some more people and medicine; have a quick lunch; and _finally _spent the rest of my day in engineering_. _I had always been a morning showerer as well until this as well so it was now in my new regimen to shower at night because of all the grime I would get from engineering. 

Two weeks into this regimen I was sure I had lost _some_ weight. I wasn't exactly ready to go and start running marathons or participate in beauty pageants or anything but I was happy for me.

When I got out of the shower Carol was leaning on her desk looking at her PADD which I just recently learned was Personal Access Display Device which I thought was just a smart way to call a high tech Apple Device. Unlike the rumbled sheets of a normal person – or me for example – her bed was neat and crisply made. I pushed my towel through my hair an attempt to get it dryer faster. "Still working?"

Without looking up Carol replied, "Always working."

I stood before my head suddenly struck by a thought – maybe I was wrong about Carol. Why did I hate her so much? Because she was beautiful? _No, not just that,_ I looked deep inside myself, it was because she was everything I wasn't. Beautiful, determined, and unfailing. Looking at her now though I saw the truth, she was still all these things but her life wasn't perfect.

In the short time I had been here I have never seen her have a nice sit down with anyone in the Mess Hall or walking with someone in the hallway chitchatting. Maybe, just maybe she was just as alone as I was. A wave of sympathy hit me like a typhoon. I also didn't help that Spock was her boss, I bet that was pretty hard plus it always seemed she tried really hard to impress him. 

I decided to take a small step out of my comfort zone; the least I could do for her was_ try_ to be nice, "Do you like music?"

She looked away from her PADD for a second raising any eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I pulled out my guitar from under my bed, "Do you mind?"

She looked at me contemplating my request before breaking into a small smile, "Why not? Go ahead. Do you now that song by-"

She quipped whatever she was going to saw before it left her mouth. "Never mind, probably not. You can sing whatever."

"Gee thanks," I smiled strumming my guitar to get a feel for it again. It felt so weird having it in my hands, I felt safer with it like I was just singing to a friend or family in my living room instead of hundreds of years in the future signing to a girl I hardly knew. But who was I to say anything? Carol wasn't exactly bad company, just until recently one I tried to avoid.

"Ok, here goes nothing…"


	5. Unexpected

**Chapter 5**: Unexpected

**Rating: **T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **If I made any profit from this I would quit college and write fanfiction for life. Unfortunately I don't because I don't or never will own any Star Trek. You may now sleep in ease.

**A/N: **All mistakes you see are mine. I really want to thank the people who reviewed (Jenna of the Red Robes, thedemonandtheangel, and Ryleyrooroo) I really do appreciate it!

* * *

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

- The Script ft will. , "Hall of Fame"

* * *

August 2264

* * *

I scanned my finger to log myself out of the medical database. Thankfully all I had to do was update peoples files on their allergies and medicine they had to take. Plus it helped that the pile of people I had to update was short. I looked around for a clock, what time was it?

I jumped at the unexpected noise of someone entering the filing area. Not that people _didn't_ come in here, just not _a lot_ of people. I turned to face Doctor McCoy questionably asking, "You still here?"

"I'll be staying here for three months," I reminded him. Doctor McCoy must know a lot being the head honcho Doctor around here but I never knew exactly _how_ much he knew regarding travels of the Enterprise. I mean as he always said he was a goddamn Doctor, not someone who needed to keep tabs on Captain stuff (other than his health of course). But who was I to say anything, I knew absolutely nothing.

He scoffed but if I didn't know any better a small smile crept up on his face. But I did know better and I knew Doctor McCoy only smiled once in a blue moon, the thought of my own joke making _me_ smile. "Not the Enterprise kid, _here_ in Sick Bay."

I titled my head confused. I had been here for two weeks already; did he not want me here? It's not like I've been getting in anyone's way and Ms. Chapel said…. Unless I unknowingly got someone else's job. But wouldn't Ms. Chapel have told me and not given me this job? Unless she unknowingly gave me this job rendering someone useless on this ship. I swear I nearly broke out in a sweat; they were going to kick me out! They were going to leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of space nonetheless! I had no means to defend myself, I had no skills to fight off predators, and the only medical practice I knew if I ever got in trouble was CPR but I doubt I'd be able to do that to myself and I highly doubt that they'd be giving me a pack of bandages.

Doctor McCoy laughed gruffly, "Don't look at me like that, kid. All horrified and questionable, it's not bad news, that's if you like Scotty… and getting dirty."

If I didn't look horrified then I bet I did now, _what_? I never took Scotty as a pervert. The look in Doctor McCoy's eye made me feel if he wasn't a Doctor he would have smacked me in the head, "Not like that, he requested that you be dropped from your responsibilities from the Science and Medical departments and transfer fully to Engineering."

It felt like my jaw totally disconnected from the rest of my face. He _requested _me? Was this a joke? A nasty prank to get me all excited so they can use this to blackmail me someday? The more I thought about it the more ridiculous I sounded; the only things I owned were the clothes on my back. But why would Scotty request _me_? Maybe it wasn't a joke from the crew but from God himself? A little _haha_ in the making. See little Miss Amelia Scott mess up in engineering _then_ the crew will have a reason to kick me out. Throw me to the wolves per say. Were there wolves in space?

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

"I don't know, but I'm heading to engineering," I jumped from my seat making it fall to the ground, but thinking about it I didn't care. I had just been transferred.

"Well, it's still sort of early and Scotty might just be getting off to a lunch break," But I was already on my feet toward the door. He called out one more time making me look back for a second, "By the way, when we get back to Earth, what will you be doing?"

I smiled at him, "I don't know, I just need to find Scotty."

* * *

In hindsight maybe running around the Enterprise without at least proper protection was a bad idea. Gasping as I fell to the ground I could practically feel the body above me trying to crawl over me, _What is Gods Good name was going on?_

Even before I opened my eyes I knew who it was. Not because of the body structure of this certain someone but because of their voice. In one breathe this guy managed to yelp, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," while keep moving relentlessly.

_Pavel Chekov. _

I don't know whether it was the adrenaline pumping through my veins or me bumping my head on the ground but this guy wasn't just going to run into _me_ and not explain so as he tried to skip off I grabbed his leg. What happened next totally caught me off guard and made me feel sort of guilty. The guy squeaked.

_What? _

I didn't even know that squeaking was physically possible for anyone except 5 year old girls. But then again Chekov was always kind of weird. What made it worse was that he looked back at me with his big puppy eyes and ferocious pout. Before I could succumb to his super power of doom I demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

He stared at my outstretched hand resting on his leg blankly with such intensity that a blush crept to my cheeks and I let go immediately. "I'm racing Sulu to see which way to the cafeteria was the fastest."

I got up, dusted myself off, and pulled Chekov to his feet. Well I still felt bad about what I did so I encouraged him, "Maybe you can still beat him Chek."

I wasn't comfortable enough to start calling him by his first name or a name his best friend called him but I did want to be his friend so I improvised his last name. Though not by much.

His lips parted a bit and the corners of his mouth twitched, "You think?"

_This guy was going to be the death of me_, I ran in place, "Not if we just stand here no."

He let the full force of his smile hit me like a tilde wave; I swear that guy needed a health warning for that. It was sort of like having those football stadium lights pointed right into your eyes. He broke into a run and if I knew better I would have just walked the rest of the way but as if he had a string attached to my finger I followed him.

* * *

Not much to my surprise but to Chekov's disappointment Sulu was there when we ran in. If this had been two weeks ago I would have never been able to trail behind Chekov the way I had today, though I was sure I was breathing ten times harder than he did who just looked like he skipped ten steps.

"Maybe next time, Pav," Sulu smiled drumming Chekov's shoulder reassuringly. Residue from his warmness to Chekov slightly passed on to me when he finally noticed me panting in the back and smiled at me nonetheless, "And looks like you managed to bring along Scotty the second."

I blinked out of my zoned-out look for a moment and rolled my eyes at the nickname, "_Haha_ Sulu you are _so_ funny if you weren't a helmsmen maybe you can get a job as a comedian."

Ever since the first breakfast together Chekov and Sulu constantly bombarded me with stupid, cheesy nicknames like Scotty Squared because of our last names and because I spent most of my day in engineering.

At first I didn't really say anything about it and laughed awkwardly along with them because you know what? You can't just tell people you just met to shut the hell up but as the two weeks progressed I let myself become more and more natural with the two goof balls.

Sulu blinked and laughed, "What gives anyway, Doctor McCoy let you out of prison an hour early?"

_That was right_, I reminded myself why I was here. That was why I usually didn't eat with either of the two, because I was hauled up with Doctor McCoy in Sick Bay. I put on my most serious face and hoped my voice wouldn't crack, "Sick bay isn't a prison. It is a nice and comfortable place filled with professionals. If you have anything to ask it is better to go there than try to take care of it yourself."

Chekov was the first to snort out a laugh, "He gav you credit to say that, da?"

_Credit?_ I shrugged, guess another future thing. "No, but he implied if I didn't say something like that I might be in the Sick Bay for another reason other than filing."

As we got our lunches and Chekov and Sulu got to talking about a rematch of some sorts I looked around for Scotty feeling down right eerie about the whole thing. Maybe I could find him using a last name psychic (leaning towards psychotic) bond.

"-Enterprise to Amelia..." My eyes snapped to Chekov waving his hand to my face. "You're sure loopy today."

"Says the guy whose hair defines loopy," Sulu whispered enough for me to hear as I broke out into a smile. I wasn't used to them calling me by my real name and sure wasn't used to be called my real name in general.

"Lia," I looked at my food and snorted on what I was about to do. "If you're not going to crack a joke about the whole Scotty business you can call me Lia."

Sulu tapped his chin, "If you _want_ us to call you Scotty…"

"_No_," I snipped at them. "What were you guys saying?"

Sulu cracked a smile, "Since you got transferred maybe you can race use next time. Everyone always says Engineering is farthest from the Mess Hall but no one took the time to prove it so maybe you can aid in our experiment."

I almost choked on my water. Did everyone know about this except me? Truthfully this whole situation was starting to give me a major case of heebie jeebies. "Sure but I still haven't talked to Scotty and all – "

"Maybe yah'll have a better time getting' to meh if you had one of these," A voice appeared out of nowhere making me jump ten feet from my seat. It was Scotty in the flesh holding a PADD next to my face and smiling. "Scotts 'otta stay together you know."

The water I nearly choked out a second ago hitched in my throat. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, _"Not all Scotts are Scottish, you know?"

Even I managed to laugh with the group this time.

* * *

When Scotty said that Scotts had to stay together I never thought he meant it – he basically made me his personal slave. _Get me that, get me this_ were basically the only words spoke between us for the rest our shifts.

When I got to my room I was dead beat tired. I got my PADD from my pocket and was turning it over when Carol came in. "Still working?"

"Always working," I grumbled back trying to make sense of the small device.

Carol's eyes shone at me, "Where'd you get that?"

"Scotty gave it to me," I explained when she reached for it and I let her grab it. "But I don't know how to use it."

"I'll show you no problem," She said looking at it as well. She pressed a few buttons, the PADD made a few noises and she handed it back to me, "Point it to your eye."

I did what she told me and the PADD flashed light, blinding me for a second. The PADD made a beeping sound and clicked a few times as I grabbed my eyes, "What was _that_?"

Carol raised both her hands as if surrendering me, "Just activated it. You mean to tell me you never had to eye scan your devices before."

"_No_," I said disbelievingly. "Who does that?" Seriously who needed their devices eye scanned? Gah, the future!

"Well first if it ever gets lost," Carol explained patiently. Her patience made me want to punch her in the face. Sure we've gotten along but that doesn't mean now her _personality_ could piss me off. "Secondly you don't want people hacking into your PADD and stealing your personal information."

"Right," I mumbled as I tried to blink away the aftermath of blurriness the flash had brought, trying to force myself to focus. I was about to say something else, maybe something witty but a tremor of the ship stopped me. I looked at Carol worriedly as she did the same. "What was that?"

Carol's worry morphed into a cool confident position, "I don't know. I bet it was nothing."

Well I was never a betting woman so when I heard steps outside our door I dared to look out to see Chekov's curls bouncing as he walked. "Chek…CHEK-"

I fell in line with walking beside him, "What just happened?"

"Don't know," he continued to walk briskly in the direction of the Bridge.

"Ch-Chev, that's not really an answer…" I mummled, my breath catching slightly in my effort to talk and keep up with Chekov's pace at the same time. "Heeeeeyyyy!" I called cupping my hands around my mouth again stopping in the middle of the hallway, but Chekov just cast a smile over his shoulder at me.

"Don't vorry about it," He stood in the middle of the elevator at the end of our hallway and raised a hand in goodbye.

What was that all about? I wanted to run after him again but I heard Carol's breathing behind me asking me if I got anything out of Chekov. I shook my head at her and turned back to walk to our room and thought again. I looked at Carol a rush of adrenaline waking me up, "What's Scotty's number again?"

A few minutes later I drew away from my PADD's monitor and put it in my pocket again. Carol raised an eyebrow and I said, "Going to engineering."

"Scotty asked you to go in?"

"No but I am," Putting my newly longer hair (which I decided to grow out starting the day I stepped on the Enterprise) I a ponytail once again I walked out the room. If everyone was working so would I since us Scotts better stay together. Plus Chekov was at the bridge and so was Sulu trying to fly this damn ship, the least I could do was make sure it was running at its best.

_This is insanity, this is insanity_, I kept telling myself as though it was a prayer. What was I doing? I didn't even belong here!

Carol was looking behind me when she took off as well, which I was guessing was heading towards the Bridge. I thought about following her to figure out what was going on but when another tremor hit the ship I broke into a run toward Engineering. Maybe this was insanity but with everyone going out of their rooms and running towards their jobs something told me that it was_ right_.


	6. Mistake

**Chapter 6**: Mistake

**Rating**: T for Teens

**Disclaimer**: Until the end of days or until I pry them out of CBS's and Paramount's cold dead fingers I will never own Star Trek. All mistakes seen in this story do belong to me though, boo hoo.

**A/N:** I shall be taking liberties here because J.J. Abrams! If he can screw TOS so can I! Ok maybe not because he has money and I don't but whatever! All reviews are welcome no matter how long or short, good or bad, heck tell me how your days had been.

* * *

_"Later she remembered all the hours of the afternoon as happy — one of those uneventful times that seem at the moment only a link between past and future pleasure, but turn out to have been the pleasure itself."_

— F. Scott Fitzgerald, Tender Is The Night

* * *

August 2264

* * *

When there was something that was on Scotty's mind he said it, so when I got to Engineering I sure got an ear full. I didn't put much thought to it though for he didn't send me away instead shoved a bag of equipment in my arms. In fact between his mini blow out and now he had only said one thing to me, "A ship only runs as smoothly as its engineering," ad left it at that. Like that made any sense to me.

Our work paid off for the best as two hours later we landed smoothly and with no bumps on the way. I breathed a sigh of relief, _we were all still in one piece_. When Chekov's voice came through the intercom's with some people looking through those mini TV's at his announcement I simply passed them trailing behind Scotty. I was simply happy just listening to him, I shook my head viciously. Happy to listen to him? What was I turning into- a sappy romance? Next thing I would know I'd grow two cup sizes, obtain a long white dress, jump out the Enterprise only for a Fabio look alike to catch me and wait for a camera. That didn't stop me from listening in on the announcement though missing whatever Scotty just got on his PADD; it wasn't like Scotty's messages related to me anyways.

I tried to pay more attention as I thought, _Who decided to get a Russian kid with a thick accent to do announcements? _

I pictured Sulu cracking a snarky comment and laughing as Chekov blinked in ignorance not seeing anything wrong with his accent. Did that come with his job description or was he just relevantly there to get that responsibility? I smiled softly to myself, knowing him no one wanted that stupid job and they were about to pick names on who got him and he volunteered as the sacrificial lamb per say.

"…Ve have just landed on the planet Berengarius 7 a class M planet…"

_More like crass landed_, I though bitterly to myself. I kept silent throughout the whole ordeal, as we were going to stay here until engineering figured out what the hell happened to the Enterprise. Personally seeing how the Boss worked it couldn't be anything from the Engineering Department but who was I to say? So instead I kept my big trap shut and ears wide open. I mean Scotty was already in a bad mood that something had happened to his baby so I didn't want to stir the pot and lead him into a full on escapade on what could have happened.

I could feel the fatigue breaking through my sudden rush of adrenaline and I wished for the comfort of my bed. Of my own bed. But I guessed I wasn't exactly in the best of circumstances to start making demands and the look of everyone's faces told me that skipping out right now wouldn't exactly be the best call. The hard look of determination of everyone's face – especially the Boss's – told me something had happened before that they would have liked to avoid at all costs but who was I to say? I was still the newbie of the group.

The small chit chat of engineering slowly came to a stop and from the corner of my eye I could see a flash of gold and blue. I turned my head to an awkward angle – damn I was inflexible – to see Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock walking straight toward the Boss. Though I tried not to eavesdrop, but being so close to the action I couldn't help but to hear pieces of the conversation.

"…There could be something wrong out there…" The Captain murmured in a hushed tone.

"There's something wrong_ here_!" Scotty said more loudly.

"Then give me someone Scotty," Jim hissed but not in a mean way but more of a flustered sort of way. The sort of voice you use when you have too much on your plate, not that I would know because I was sort of the Queen of Slackers.

"Captain, do yeh think if I could I would?" The Boss wiped his forehead to wipe of some sweat to only replace it with grim. "We gettin' work up to our necks 'round here."

Captain Kirk looked exasperated for a second, "Look we already have Chekov down there, and we just need you to _look_ around."

Suddenly the murmuring stopped and I could feel eyes burn holes from behind me. _Don't look back, don't look back, and no matter what you do don't look back. _

Betraying myself I allowed myself a peek behind my shoulders – mistake number one.

* * *

Ten short minutes later I stood outside the Enterprise PADD in hand and a deep scowl on my face. I was wearing my thickest jacket I had brought but that still wasn't warm enough. My spine shivered and my body shook but not because of the cold, I still wasn't used to the machine Energize thing and the world around me was so _empty_. Besides the Enterprise there was nothing around us except trees. A lot of trees.

I scanned the horizon looking for anything that could resemble life but I could hardly make out anything beyond the tree filled darkness.

Looking back to the Enterprise I lifted my PADD and zoomed into the side of the ship that looked sort of dented and sent it straight to Scotty. _Second Scotty, more like Scotty's limbs_, I thought bitterly to myself thinking of the times he made me get his stuff, hand him stuff even if they were right in front of him. Now I just acted as his eyes. No wonder he transferred me, he just wanted me to make his life easier. I sighed to myself, but wasn't that basically what I've doing anyway my entire time here?

Hearing my exaggerated sighs Chekov made his way toward me and leaned up, handing me his water bottle. "You've only been out here for a vhile and you're already tired?"

I sat on the cold hard ground that made my butt itch thanks to all the stones but I'd rather have an itchy ass than be a tired ass. I huffed making the water in my throat going the wrong way. I coughed out the water and glared at him, "Sorry that I've been awake since forever."

Chekov titled his head, "So have I."

I knew he wasn't trying to be a smart ass in fact the look on his face was sort of endearing but that didn't stop me from wanting to punch him in the face. Since it was like the guy was magically energized by fairies. Maybe this guy was a fairy. I handed his water back, ""What d'ya want, exactly?"

He sat next to me, his body hit radiating off of him. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, maybe he was a fairy. "Ve vill be staying here for quite some time."

I sighed knowing it was true. I had to stay here to make sure there wasn't anything else that seemed sketchy with the outside of the Enterprise as Chekov and a few other people looked it over. As far as I could tell there _wasn't_ anything wrong, but then again I wasn't the one who spent my last few years studying this. Which brought another question up; I looked at Chekov full on now. "Chek, how did you get this job? Aren't you the same as me – eighteen?"

"Da," He nodded, drinking his water. I mean I was eighteen and the only jobs I held of importance was babysitting over the summer and some part time jobs here and there but not anything important like being a navigator of a freaking Starship. How does someone even get a job that important as such a young age? He seemed to awkwardly fidget within his own space and look around at everything but me. "I guess I got lucky."

I haven't known Chekov very long but I knew he was no liar (or a very good one at that) so I didn't press. Obviously he was uncomfortable with the situation and I didn't want to make this situation even more awkward than it already was. We were got along and all but I wasn't exactly ready – for willing – to start writing a novel of my life story for him. Not that I would, my life was sort of boring but I knew he wasn't ready writing for me his.

"You know," I started as the silence started getting thick. He looked at me and rose an eyebrow smiling. "Back in San Fran, where I'm from - _the time_ I'm from – I didn't even decide on a major."

I gaged his reaction but considering he had none other than a small smile on his face I continued, "I didn't really have much passion. In fact I didn't really have much of anything but that was ok. Life was good." I saw him stare at me intently. "Life _is_ good."

We smiled softly lost in our own thoughts; _at least it wasn't awkward anymore_. A snap crunched to the side of me opposite of where Chekov was sitting. I lifted my PADD for some light no matter how artificial it was, "Did you hear that?"

He raised his head and looked to where my eyes wondered, "Yeah."

Raising the light my breath hitched in my throat and my body began to shake. I had to be going crazy, I had to be…..

Chekov lurched forward from where he was sitting next to me and grabbed my shoulders. I barely registered him as my mind screamed and a burning sizzled behind my eyes. I couldn't believe it yet it was right there before me. It was small and looking back on it now it was sort of cute. But right now it was a nasty, dangerous _dragon_. It open its mouth and squeaked out a small noise a thin veil of smoke coming out of its mouth.

That's where I made mistake number two and did the wimpiest thing that I could have done in the situation – I screamed. Ok in my defense I could have fainted again but it seemed the reassuring hands on my shoulders kept me from going _completely_ over the edge. But I was pretty damn close to jumping over that crazy edge.

Suddenly, I found my hands pressing down on my head. A loud roar rang through the forest shaking the very ground.

My body was paralyzed with fear as a much, much louder and much bigger winged beast flew from the sky to our ship. The scales of the beast were dark grey as its underbelly was a lighter color like whitish blue. My mind told me to run but my legs shook from underneath me. I could feel tears forming from behind my eyes and I swore I was going to die here if it wasn't for Chekov nearly tearing my apart as he yanked me to my feet.

I sure wasn't tired now.

"Run," Chekov rustled in my ear. "_Run_."

_Are you crazy_, I wanted to voice but my throat was as dry as sandpaper. He didn't even have his phaser with him! It suddenly struck me_; he didn't have his phaser with him._

What was he planning to do?

All around me I saw red shirts running around shooting the huge dragon trying to get it away from the ship with little avail. Running ad falling. Running and _falling_. A guard looked at us for a second before snapping, "You kids need to get out of here!"

My head spun, what was going on. I couldn't think, I couldn't run, I couldn't speak and now I couldn't even stop Chekov from giving his life to save the Enterprise. Was this bravery or was this insanity?

I was so spooked I feel hard head first into a long range hover board. I breathed hard the now smoky air ad probably made my third mistake of my day and grabbed Chekov and stomped on the board.

Chekov gave a cry as the board rose under them steadily and plunged forward into the forest. The ground beneath us passed us faster and faster as it became a blur along with the rest of the things around me.

I had no idea how to man a hover board and it didn't make it any easier than Chekov was squirming beside me cursing in what seemed to me as Russian. It wasn't surprising when we landed to the ground face first. I heard a loud crash which I assumed was our board crashing into a random tree and some louder Russian.

The area around me blurred some more as I slipped into unconsciousness. What I said about screaming being the most cowardly thing I have done I take back as I just fainted in front of Chekov.


	7. Desperate

**Chapter 7:** Desperate

**Rating:** T for Teens but be cautioned there is a scene later on in this story where it gets graphic. But not that kind of graphic you dirty dirties like in imagery so you have been warned. But it doesn't get too crazy.

**Disclaimer**: Trust me if I owned Star Trek you'd guys be the first people to know. I own nothing except for Amelia Scott.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out my online classes have just started and that took a lot of my time. But don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! Thank you for all the new follows and favorites you guys, you can review anytime!

* * *

_"It's exhilarating to be alive in a time of awakening consciousness; it can also be confusing, disorienting, and painful."_

—Adrienne Rich, "When We Dead Awaken: Writing As Re-Vision"

* * *

September 2264

* * *

I feel in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long. The wind course through howling but that didn't ease the horrible humidity of this planet.

When I woke up the first thing I knew was true was that I still had my body. I groaned trying to move sore body to a more comfortable position but every time I did a surge of tense muscles stopped me. The land around me was cold and hard, the air not so much; a stark contrast to the humidity that was last night. I could barely hear my own voice when I rasped, "Water."

A heat was curling beside me. I was suddenly fully awake. I forced my eyes to focus on my surroundings realizing I had no idea where I was. In fact where was I last night? It was completely silent and dark; as far as I could tell I was utterly alone. I slowly turned my neck bawling my hands into fists. I was in a cave, though despite that I could still feel the intense humidity and hear the winds from outside. _What happened last night?_

Through the cave I could hear someone mutter something in a language I didn't know and that's when it all hit me. I had fainted – again – but this time in a forest because… My muscles went rugged. Could it really have been a dragon? A raw feeling scratched in the back of my throat following the voice. It was rough around the edges but I knew it could only be one person.

I didn't have to go that far; turning a corner I was right – it was Chekov. He was seated cross-legged on the ground a small fire blazing before him. He was hunched over a PADD in his hand. My PADD.

"What are you doing?" I covered my mouth and coughed, my voice came out more abrupt than I intended.

His back remained hunched and eyes focused with a fiery. "'Vas trying to get the PADD to connect for communication."

I waited for him to elaborate more. But he didn't, so I swayed a little closer to him when he snapped his head to me. I recoiled a little, the guy had a neck of a viper! "Vhy?"

"_What_?"

"Vhy did you take me? You should haw' just left me." I stood there shell shocked for a second. I could have saved this guys life and he was scolding me? If my head wasn't already bounding it would have.

"And leave you there? Excuse me but you could have died Mister!" I nearly choked on my own words. Was I seriously going to get into this? Judging by the look on his face it was a yes.

"Maybe," He whispered. "I could have done something."

I snapped, "What could you have possibly done Chek? What, tell me what and I'll apologize! Hell I'll grovel before your feet just tell me how you could have helped that no one else was already doing!" He opened his mouth to reply before I spoke again, "_Without_ the end result of you being dead."

He glared, but didn't reply. "I don't know. Something."

"Well maybe you can give me some water."

* * *

We didn't have any water. I looked out the cave to see we were on some sort of cliff or small mountain just outside a forest. How Chekov managed to find it here I had no idea or how he managed to get _me_ up here also baffled me. But I didn't say anything about it.

Going down the rocky cliff Chekov kept looking back at me, but I dared not meet his gaze. It was embarrassing enough I was struggling down it whereas he simply _walked_ down it. It was less windy as we got downer as the trees surrounded us more which I thanked heavens for though it didn't affect Chekov's perfect performance. If I didn't remember that him being alive was crucial to me being alive I would have called it disgusting. _Show off._

I had given up trying to talk to him but Chekov was the type of person you couldn't stay mad at for very long. Partly because he looked like a puppy on steroids and another large part because he never stayed mad long enough for someone to hold a grudge. But mostly the puppy face.

My headache came and went so frequently that I began telling time with it. _When did we leave the cave? Two headache's ago._

I almost laughed to myself. I was really going crazy.

"Ze communication on both our PADDS aren't vorking. Ve'll have to go to ze Enterprise ourselves." Chekov said handing me my PADD. The hover board managed to survive – better than me I can say – but it was still pretty busted from ramming into a tree.

"And ve need to stay near where the Enterprise vas last."

Right. That made sense, I closed my eyes for a second, _hopefully they were still there. _

There was barely enough room for the both of them on the hover board but we made due. As they said, beggars couldn't be choosers. My legs shook from underneath me as I tried to hold steady from behind Chekov. Hopefully he couldn't feel me but I didn't count on it on how close we were to each other. I was a few inches shorter than him so I was in perfect eye contact with his pale neck so I could count every freckle that was on it. Who would have thought Chekov had freckles? I guess you never really could judge a cover until you really fully see the cover.

The hover board moved a tad bit slower than it did last night but that was fine by me. I hung my hands tightly on Chekov's shoulders like I was hanging on for dear life. I once went tried to learn surfing with a cousin but that didn't really work out well… for me anyway. Other than that I never had any experience riding on boards.

We rode in silence for the most part of the ride. About an hour later we got off the hover board to stretch. I managed to latch off of him, concealing my rising heat from my cheeks and landed way less graceful than he did. My kegs shook beneath me and I was sure they would be sore some time later today.

As Chekov jumped up and down looking through his PADD again I took it upon myself to check out our surroundings and stretch my shaky cramped legs. I rolled my eyes at Chekov who easily walked around like we hadn't just stood for a whole hour on a hover board. Even though it was Chekov primarily working it, thos things were hard to get used too. Looking at the new world a sense of nostalgia took me over. I wanted to go home so badly. I wanted _my_ life again where I could bullshit my classes, sing songs with my not to close friends in college, and have diner with my family. At least there I was someone. An unproductive one but one with a social security number nonetheless. Here, I was just a girl clinging on to the guy I dragged to save his life now saving mine. A girl who could do absolutely nothing. God, how could I be so stupid?

I bite my lip unconsciously examining the area around me. It wasn't that different from Earth physically. The ground was the same color as regular forest and trees randomly spotted around us with branches and twigs along the forest floor.

A few minutes later we got back on the hover board and came to a large empty field – though I smelled it before I saw it. The smell of smoke and something burned. Like meat. A breath hitched in my throat. Chekov had jumped off the hover board to look at the damage. I stepped beside him on the edge of the field as we stared at what was the destruction of the Enterprise. But not really since the Enterprise wasn't there. But the damage was.

* * *

The grass that had been there the night before was now all gone. The ground was scorched black a few scattered branches lit a light red color of ember. I was surprised that this didn't start a forest fire of some sort but I guess we got lucky.

We got lucky. What an understatement.

I was close to tears but my body refused to give up any of it essential water reserves so my body gave out small hiccups as I looked around. It was like looking at a car crash. It was horrible but I couldn't look away. Bodies of what could have been red shirts were sprawled across the otherwise empty field. Bodies were turned in various positions of trying to either help the Enterprise get away to trying to get away themselves. Some were burned beyond recognition while others just had limps torn off with their bones sticking out of their bodies. There had to be nine total deaths – a mix of men and women. By the looks of things it's as though they didn't even put up a fight. I closed my eyes in mourning, that wasn't surprising.

Suddenly it didn't feel like such a good idea to come back here. That thing – that dragon – could come back any second. But so could the Enterprise. My eyes flew open, _What if they thought that we were dead?_

Obviously the Enterprise had to get out the clearing _fast. _I mean we had nothing to communicate to them that we were alive and what if they just assumed? What if they came back earlier than we did and saw this? I mean just looking at the carnage Obviously no one could have survived…. Unless some did what we – I made us do –and run? I took a deep breath, it wasn't like we had an option we didn't even have phasers for protection! But then again what would a phaser do to a dragon?

It was all just too much, I turned my heels and walked back into the forest. I needed to think, I needed to breath for a second. I pressed my forehead against a tree and covered my eyes. If I felt this distraught how would Chekov feel? This was his life, and I bet he knew some of the people there. I could hear footsteps behind me so I turned around slowly.

Chekov leaned on the tree next to mine and slide down. His PADD feel to the ground still refusing to work. We sat in silence not knowing what to do. Well I sure as hell didn't know what to do; hell I didn't even know what to feel. A mixture of guilt, sadness and helplessness mixed in my stomach. I met Chekov's and I instantly knew he felt the same way. I don't know what came over me but I got to my feet and sat in front of him. No matter how uncomfortable I refused to look away.

I knew he was thinking what I was, _Maybe they had left._

If that were true that he was like me. Homeless and alone. I tentatively reached out and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling our foreheads together. He didn't pull away and slowly closed his eyes meekly. But he didn't need to be alone and neither did I. He whispered without opening his eyes, "Vhat do ve do now?"

What could I say to that? Until now it was Chekov who was basically pulling our weight. Working the hover board, checking our PADDS. What could I say to him that he didn't know? I closed my eyes along with him.

"I don't know Chek."

* * *

We didn't stay but we didn't go too far, just in case they did come back and we'd be there. I didn't want to think about it but how long could we live out here? We already went a day without food or water and I was already feeling the affects.

To much resistance I took the first shift of watching for the Enterprise (or dragons) while Chekov slept. I was glad though because I couldn't sleep anyway and it looked like Chekov needed to sleep. I worked my PADD back and forth between my hands hoping it would calm me even a little. I looked through its screen hoping to find something – anything – that would indicate to me that it would work. A message Scotty or Sulu or anyone but alas it stayed blank and messageless.

I wasn't particularly a very religious person but I guess everyone started somewhere right? I cupped my hands together and made any promise I could humanly and reasonably make that I would start doing better in my life just as we got the hell out of this hellhole.


	8. Going Off

**Chapter 8: **Going Off

**Rating: **T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **In no shape or form have I or do own any part of Star Trek. If I made money off of this I would have a million stories out and to hell with college! But alas I do not so I must suffer through it and its years of debt.

**A/N: **Seriously where did all my time go? This time I cross my heart the next chapter will come out quicker. Don't forget to review and/or follow or even favorite if it pleases you!

* * *

_"Night has arrived, ladies. Night is here, gentlemen. Night falls on our weary bodies, and night falls on you, too. You too have survived, survived everything up to this moment. Grip tight, hum, laugh, cry, forget nothing and think many things of it. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight."_

Welcome To Night Vale (ep. 15, 'Street Cleaning Day')

* * *

September 2264

* * *

Due to my uncomfortable nature on it yesterday he took it upon himself to try to get me to learn. Considering that I rammed into a tree I didn't complain and I guessed he needed a little distraction from yesterday. Considering those two points it seemed like such a great idea; Chekov would have something to focus on and I would learn a new skill. Two hours later I had yet to go anywhere without falling and Chekov was once again probing his PADD. _Mission Hit Two Birds With One Stone _has failed, I thought to myself. My arms sported varies cuts and bruises and I already could tell my legs would be sore in the morning, also what were the symptoms of a concussion?

I slipped off the hover board careful to make sure I landed safely and that the board was in no way shape or form going to suddenly wiz off. Satisfied I sat beside Chekov laying my head against a tree. He looked at me questionably, "I thought you vanted to learn hov to ride the hover board."

I was glad I was wearing a black shirt to hide what I knew were horrible pit stains. Not that I was sweating all that much but it was pretty humid and being pounded to the ground repeatedly wasn't exactly easy. I shrugged, "I guess but I don't know if you noticed but I suck. I'll save myself the grief."

Behind his curls I saw that he furrowed his brows, "Vell I vasn't good at vhat I do vhen I first started."

_That's hard to believe_, I thought bitterly to myself but refused to say anything about it. He reminded me of my cousin Olivia a bit. She was easily good at anything she put her mind to as if she was Gods gift to humanity. I vaguely wondered if Chekov was a descendant of Olivia. I rubbed my temples together; I could practically feel a headache aching to wrap its nasty fingers around me. That couldn't be possible anyway I convinced myself – even after all the things she prided herself in, she couldn't that her she witch nature couldn't ever attract a guy. Though I wasn't much different, when was the last time I was in a serious relationship? Right, never. Unless you counted the two months I 'dated' Chris Wheeler in the second grade where we traded school lunches and pushed each other on the swing.

I jumped as Chekov lightly touched my arm. I knew it before I even looked at him – he was planning to leave. First thing in the morning Chekov used the hovercraft to go above the trees to see if he could see any water and if we were really lucky the Enterprise. Without luck he saw neither. Not wanting to leave this area in case they did come back I took it upon myself to try to practice. But looking at him now and if I looked anything like Chekov I knew we needed to get water fast. "You can't leave me out here."

_Alone. _I meant to say but I tried to keep my hysteria down. "Let me come with you."

"You haff to stay here, just in case, you know," I could practically see him biting the inside of his cheek. Of course I knew but that didn't stop me from wanting to jump off a cliff to follow him.

"Plees," He said more quietly, like he was talking to a wild animal. Though I was close to it, this place was driving me insane!

"Two hours," I whispered slowly. I wondered if he heard me but that thought vanished when gripped my shoulders and kissed each of my cheeks in either a thanks or a goodbye. The act of familiarity sent waves of blood rushing to my ears but when I looked at Chekov his face remained sincere leading my to guess that the act wasn't as intimate as I made it out to be. To reassure that he understood but more to reassure me I repeated, "Two hours, and that's it! O-okay?"

"No more, no less."

* * *

I wanted to punch the nearest tree; this was way longer than 2 hours. The sun was quickly setting an eerie quick darkness taking its place. It was quick before but then I wasn't alone nor was it dark.

A million and one reasons clouded my thoughts on why Chekov hadn't come back. I tried to stay positive and convince myself that he might have just run out of gas or that he found the Enterprise and was coming for me this very minute but grimmer thoughts clouded my thoughts convincing me I was now completely alone because some Dragon ate Chekov or he fell down a cliff. How could I fend for myself when I couldn't even handle myself under stress without fainting? My head pounded in my skull and I wouldn't be surprised if I looked as pitiful as I felt. I pulled my finger away from my mouth not realizing it was there until it touched it; thumb chewing a bad I had developed as a child. I had gotten out of it a long time ago but I haven't exactly been thrown into a potentially dangerous situation while as undergoing thumb sucking rehab. This time is as good as any I thought to myself sadly.

It didn't help that I was suffering from the deadliest migraine of the century.

I was rubbing my temples when I immediately tensed – the smell of smoke was undeniable. It wasn't the old smoke smell that's been lingering in the air all day but fresh smoke straight from a fire. Though I knew it would do no could when push come to shove I grabbed the longest stick nearest me – which wasn't very long to begin with -and pulled it closer to me. I slide up the tree I was leaning against and dared myself to look back. For all I knew it was Chekov with fire as a guide so he could see his way back here. My positivity deflated when I saw a string of smoke above the trees where the Enterprise once was. It looked more like a smoke trail coming from a fire pit rather than the mouth of a human eating dragon. It sure wasn't Chekov but maybe it was a search team. Maybe smoke was a way to call out to each other. I mean if they were attacked that very spot no way they would bring the Enterprise to the same place right?

I pulled myself together willing myself to walk over there. That was the reason I had to stay behind in the first place. It was a 10-minute walk between our clearing and the clearing where the Enterprise was but it seemed like an eternity to get there. I kept my stick close but more for comfort now.

I was out of breath when I got there. The odd quiet was dull to the throbbing of my head but that dulled as well as I strained to hear what the people were saying in front of me. I almost called out to them in excitement when I saw I didn't recognize any of them. I wasn't exactly Miss Popularity but I knew a familiar face when I saw it plus not one of them was wearing Starfleet uniform. There were six in total all men save for one. All of them though extremely burly and tall – much taller than any person I have met. They all had ashy black hair and varies pigmentations of olive skin. Even without having to see all their faces I knew they all looked grim; making as little noise necessary I slowly stepped back. Without leaving my eyes from them I didn't see that my foot was right above a weak branch. With a _snap_ and a loud gasp – coming from me nonetheless – I turned and ran. I could hear the people behind me get up and look around but I wasn't going to waste any of my precious time.

Before I could even process what was going on I was harshly thrown to the ground with startling strength. My eyes shot open to see an unfamiliar face stare back at me. She must have been apart from the group probably on the watch out for…. Well people like me. Her hair was a little lighter than the rest a more auburn red color and swarthy skin.

The group of six surrounded us as they communicated amongst themselves that sounded more like rapid clicking noises rather than an actual language. The noise pounded in my head making my headache reawaken with a vengeance. The clicking came to an abrupt stop as they all glowered at me. Judging by their eyes I guessed they must have asked me something. I shook my head rapidly leaning back on my hands hoping they understood that I had no idea what was going on. I was tired, hungry and thirsty, so much so of the three I had no idea what I was more. My throat was dry and my feet sore and sure blistering I knew even if I managed to get up now I would have no chance of outrunning them. The seven looked between each other and the girl with black hair stepped forward and frowned at me.

"Loquere! Linguam quid dicis?" She demanded; her voice robust. What the hell was she talking about_? _I looked at her questionably still staying silent. Her eyes widened as though she was putting two and two together. _"Разве России вы говорите?...Français? Español? _English_?" _

"Stay back," I snapped myself back into control, _that_ I could understand. My hand still on the branch I grabbed it tightly and swatted it in front of me. They all had spears attached to their hips but hopefully they thought I was a good stick fighter. "Don't any of you dare come near me. I have a stick."

They all watched me with what looked like a cross between aggravation and curiosity as I slowly made my way backwards my eyes still on them and my stick and guard up. My back bumped into a tree and I managed to get myself up on my own.

The dark haired girl laughed her hands up, "We are not going to hurt you."

Seeing them with my fully standing there was no way these people could be _normal_. They looked fine and human but they were a lot…. Bigger. The girl stepped a bit closer to me, she had to be a good head and a half taller than me and I was no slouch if I were to say so. She had to look down to look at me. Her eyes were a mossy green color, her features round and curved. I brought the stick up even higher and she stepped back with her hands in the air but I could still see the smile on her face. What was she laughing at? I was being dead serious! "Who are you guys?"

A gruff guy snorted in the back, "We should really be asking you that Outsider."

The girl shushed him as I wondered if I really looked like I didn't belong. I wasn't insulted though, I really didn't belong and I just wanted to go home. I looked down at my shaking hands realizing I had been gripping the stick so tight that my knuckles were going white. I probably looked like a madwomen. I slowly lowered it and in a softer tone asked, "Who are you guys?"

A thunderous boom echoed so loud the Earth shook. I couldn't believe it – not again, not in the same place. The seven merely covered their ears adverting their eyes as I had once again fallen to my knees. The sound brought a wave of nausea to roll in my stomach. It's scales shone even in the night casting its light shadow on us. They all pulled out their weapons as the black hair girl answered simply, "We are hunters."


	9. Mine

**Chapter 9:** Mine

**Rating:** T for Teens

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing my good people except Amelia Scott. I make no profit whatsoever. If I did I wouldn't be swimming in college debt right now.

**A/N: ** Ok so obviously I have no sensors of time so from this point on I shall be making no more promises except one: this story _will_ get finished!

* * *

_"We exist for ourselves, perhaps, and at times we even have a glimmer of who we are, but in the end we can never be sure, and as our lives go on, we become more and more opaque to ourselves, more and more aware of our own incoherence. No one can cross the boundary into another–-for the simple reason that no one can gain access to himself."_

— Paul Auster, The Locked Room From The New York Trilogy

* * *

September 2264

* * *

Death by dragon wasn't a bad way to go if you were some sort of hero in a story. But in reality though I would say it was one of the worst. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and I was sure the only thing keeping me going was my sudden rush of adrenaline.

_I don't want to die_, I kept repeating to myself as if it were a chant. It damn well could have been with the blood rushing through my ears like a drumbeat. I was so focused on my path ahead that I had not even realized I was absolutely alone. Wherever they had run off to it was none of my concern now. I ran like I had never run before in my life, hoping whatever was happening didn't involve me. I could still hear the strong gust of the dragon's wings as the beast let out a roar so loud my back crashed against the nearest tree with my hands over my ears. I willed myself to look up; the dragon's neck was arched in pain and anger it's mouth snapping at the air around it. I saw the dragon spread its' wide wings further from it's body as I saw what looked like a long spear lodged in the thinner part of its wing.

I vaguely saw the tops of heads zip by on the trees as more spears were thrown at the beast as it continued to spiral out of control. It flipped and tangled in the air as if it weighed nothing at all. It snapped and bit at the incoming weapons even discharging a blast of fire out of its mouth around the area of its attackers. I sincerely thought I was out of my mind; these people were crazy enough to not only go after a Dragon but attack and kill it.

It was plummeting to the ground faster than my eyes could process. With a loud crash it skidded across the forest near me. I managed to jump put of the way to miss the major debris but that didn't stop some rocks hitting me. My skin burned and pricked all over, resulting in me gasping for breath. It felt like my body was sizzling from the outside, I just wanted to close my eyes and forget. Forget about the pain, forget where I was, forget that I was completely alone before a Dragon and a pack of trained killers.

It curled itself on the ground, the sounds coming from its throat now sounding more like a motorboat. The trail is plowed through looked like someone came here with a bulldozer and screwed everything and went straight for it.

She touched my arm, leading my face away. The touch of her arm lead my to flinch away. It felt more like she had slapped me than merely touched me. My lips quivered as I tried to work against the bigger lady, "What are you guys going to do?"

The movement of the other six was quiet and calculated, like a pack of lions going in to kill an antelope. The Dragon gave one last snap and before it could blow out one last blast of fire six, spears was lodged in its throat. Growing up through the public school system in California I was lead to believe what fighting looked like; what coldness looked like; what the real world looked like. Closing my eyes, I couldn't have been more wrong. _So wrong, just so wrong_…..

* * *

The death of the monster both made me happy and gave me a sinking feeling of guilt even though I had done nothing wrong. Never had I seen the life of another seep through its eyes. Growing up the only thing I had seen die were ants and flies most by my hand but never an actual animal. It was a terrible sight but I was happier that I was alive than it. A realization passed on me that I wanted to live. It was never something I thought about until I was close to death how much I realized I wanted to do something with my life.

_It was me or it, me or it, me or it_, I kept repeating to myself as if the mantra would soothe the stinging behind my eyes. It had been a long time since I made a thought that I would pick me. With its life slowly sinking away I felt as though some was pouring into me. I felt almost revolted with myself wanting to scratch the feeling away; I felt like a thief.

But there was no need for scratching as I bent over a broken stub what used to be a tree and dry heaved.

* * *

There stared at me for a second as if seeing an alien. I guess to them I was as alien as they were to me. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until they gave me water. They told me – well the girl with black hair who talked to me before – to take the water in slow but I paid no mind until I choked on it and threw it up minutes later. After that I made a conscious effort to take it a couple notches down as the seven warriors all introduced themselves to me but their names I couldn't even think to pronounce except for the one who first came to me, whose name was a simple Ava. I guessed it wasn't her real name and just a nickname but I gave no mind.

They gave me something else. The pain for now they said. I flinched as Ava pulled out something looked between me and her friends quizily and rubbed a green scrub on me.

"What- What are you doing?" I demanded, having no energy to move against her as she quietly worked.

* * *

I was outnumbered, obviously outmatched and incredibly tired so when they offered me what looked like beef jerky I took it. I momentarily thought that it could have been poison but if they wished me harm I had no thoughts they could. They were huge – compared to me – and just killed a Dragon in cold blood. I could barely walk.

One of the guys from the offered me a hand, "Need help?"

I was probably considerably lagging them behind from where they were headed and I was dead beat tired but I certainly wasn't going to let him _carry_ me. I stared at him blankly for a second and simply said, "No."

He probably saw right threw me; I probably looked pathetic. _Hell,_ I felt pathetic. He blinked for a second looking at me a bit confused and pitifully before withdrawing his hand. "As you wish."

_Yes_, I wanted to scream. _I don't need your stupid pity_. But I guess the way I looked screamed something totally different. If I looked anything like my arms I was red and scratchy. I could already feel blisters forming at the sols of my feet. So instead of continuing my self-pity party I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

He looked back at me for a second baffled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world or that I spoke more than two words to him, "To where we live."

_Where you live_, I wanted to correct.

* * *

The place looked like a medieval village ground - or a Game of Thrones LARP. Various open pitted fires dotted the place with a bunch of little stone and wooden houses and a bunch more makeshift tents. The place smelt of a mixture between burning meat, wood and smoke. Various patches of gardens were just as randomly placed as the fire pits as it looked like several families grew whatever they pleased.

Ava explained as we walked that they needed to keep a light village load in case they needed get up and move quickly. It made sense considering the extremely violent nature of their lives but it still seemed weird and foreign to me. We neared a group of people all circled around a small fire. I studied them from the back quietly until I recognized the curly hair of a certain Russian navigator. He was smaller than the rest of the group and still wore his Starfleet clothes that made his stand out so much. A flood of emotions took me over and I didn't know whether I wanted to hug him or choke him.

More than either though I wanted to sling my arm around him and get the hell out of here as fast as humanly possible. He looked so happy though I kind of wanted to punch him first though – hard. I broke away from Ava's side and ran toward his side.

His turned toward me and his smile deepened. Seeing how scratched up I was a wave of guilt washed over his face. "Lia! They said they'd find you but I vas vorried. I'm so sorry."

"Chekov!" I swallowed past my first two instincts to either punch or hug and leaned closer to him, "Do you really think we can trust these people?"

That wasn't the question I wanted to ask but that was the first one that came out. I wanted to scream '_Where the hell were you?'_ but that answer was pretty obvious. Here. Plus my angry questions weren't going to help us now; it'd just split us up even more. I could always get mad at him later; when we weren't in danger. When we weren't _here_. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Ve really do not heev a choice."

That took me a moment to process, "Right, of course."

Chekov opened his mouth to say something more but a girl suddenly materialized between us. She was big like the rest – it wasn't like these people were fat just… bigger than us – and had wide set grey eyes and red hair.

She looked between us suspiciously and in a hoarse voice asked, "She is…. yours?"

We looked at each other and back her and I quickly waved my hands in front of me as if trying the dispel that idea, "No, no. We're not…."

"She's not…" Chekov stuttering along with me.

"We're just together," I finished but realizing that wasn't what I meant I quickly waved my hands some more while Chekov turned a bright red. "Not like _together _together. We just happen to be together…. We're friends."

"Laere," Ava scolded in a hard tone walking over to us. "They are not one of us."

The girl – Laere – snapped her head toward Ava. "_I_ was the one who found him, _I_ was the one to bring him here and take care of him so he is rightfully mine."

Lights danced behind my eyes as I waited for the punch line, but none came. I was just so tired I couldn't believe what was happening. I was no murderer but the look Laere shot me told me clearly she was. I glared at Chekov, "You went off for a day and now you're _married_?"

He looked at me big eyed and innocent; just as confused as I was. _You had to be freaking kidding me._ "I didn't know."

Never had I wanted to strangle someone more in my life. The world around me spun as I struggled to keep on my feet. I had never experienced anything like this in my life but I knew that the adrenaline rush I had spiking through my veins little over half an hour ago was wearing off. I rubbed my hands on my temples willing myself to stay on my feet. I had to… I rubbed my temples harder. What did I have to do?

Ava grabbed Laere's wrist and hissed something in a language I didn't understand. Quickly Laere pulled away and hissed something back like she was spitting out venom. She glared between Chekov and me and stormed off. Ava looked at us sympathetically and said, "You must be tired. I have place for you to stay."

* * *

I fell asleep faster than Ava or Chekov could blink. I probably was even asleep before I even shut my eyes. It only felt like a second before I was shaken awake by an equally shaking Chekov. He was practically beaming, while I just wanted to beam his ass away from me. "Lia, Lia!"

"I'm awake, what?" I groaned trying to shake off my grogginess. With his hands still on my shoulders I shrugged him off, "_What_?"

"I – we – got it to work," Chekov said meekly his head suddenly tucked between his chest, holding up our PADDs. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him until I noticed Laere in the room. Her bright red hair and cold eyes not easy to mistake. Needless to say I wanted to snap at him again but I restrained myself. I wasn't mad at Chekov, I just wanted Laere out of here.

_Oh_, I thought to myself. _We._

"They have these amazing equipment," Chekov went on, instantly brighter. "In caves. High tech and easily portable. Not as good as ours though, but it'll do." His voice lowering at the last part.

I rubbed my elbow insecurely when a sharp pain shot up my arm. Chekov put his hands out in reassurance. I looked at my arms to see them covered in white clean bandages. Chekov looked at me sadly when I looked at him. "They said they gave you someving but you received serious burns. They blistered last night so they…."

My skin burned at the touch, I winced at the pain. I wanted to rip the bandages off my body to see how bad the wounds were for myself but a wave of fear kept me from any action. I rested my palms on my forehead and whispered, "I just want to go home."

Chekov's face brightened when a loud shout came from the village. My heart pounded in my chest thinking it was a Dragon. I pounced on my feet making my dizzy. Overlooking the village there was nothing in sight except for a few people creeping out of their huts drowsily and an angry Jim Kirk talking to Ava. Spock trailed him from behind with a few red shirts trying to speak calmly to the Captain. Chekov screamed in delight calling for him and Jim stopped yelling and ran over and talked to each other in excited voices. I tried keeping up with their conversation but within a few seconds it was lost to me.

I could see Laere scrunch up her eyebrows but let out a small sigh. If I wasn't sore all over and wasn't scared out of my mind that she would kill me I would have laughed. She seemed to read my mind as she glared at me, "I know of you humans. My Mother used to tell me this as a youngling and I believe you have a similar saying. _What is mine shall stay mine even if I let it go_."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean if you love something set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was?"

She looked just as confused then as I felt and shook her head. "Just remember me and him – how do you say?- are married in your culture. You can fight me for him but I warn you I will be ruthless. I took care of him so he is mine."

I wanted to laugh out loud, I bet Chekov didn't even really believe he was seriously married. More importantly I wanted to know what really happened to prompt her to think he wanted to marry her, or maybe it was just a weird culture difference. Neither matter. The Captain was here and we were all safe and would never come back here. For the first time I smiled at her and said, "Ok."


	10. Knowledge

**Chapter 10: **Knowledge

**Rating: **T for Teens

**Disclaimer: **I wish oh how hard I wish I owned Star Trek. Star Trek and anything you can recognize doesn't belong to me. I only have Amelia Scott. So don't assume I own anything….because I don't. I make no profit from this and I probably never will.

**A/N: **I want to thank CandiedChris for reviewing and the guest as well, so thank you so much! I also want to thank all the new followers and people who favorite this story – it really means a lot!

* * *

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

_…._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

Sleeping at Last, "Turning Page"

* * *

September - October 2264

* * *

Would I have been back at my own time and place my skin would have taken months maybe teetering on a year to repair itself from it's red blistering mess now only took a couple of weeks. Luckily for me though I was here on the Enterprise with what Chekov stated had the best medical staff in all of Starfleet. Though if I weren't in this century to begin with I wouldn't have even been in this situation. After we boarded the ship we immediately were charged to stay in Sickbay. We were both dehydrated and exhausted but alive though by the looks of the CMO not by long. We were probed and analyzed for diseases and infections while getting intensely interviewed by the tired Doctor. About an hour later is when people started trickling in, mostly for Chekov though. Older woman cooed how unfortunate that we were forced into that situation while the men slapped Chekov's shoulder commending him oh how well he dealt with it.

I lay on my bed watching these interactions interestingly. I've never seen so many people care about a single person, how much one guy has affected so many. It was like watching a celebrity but in the flesh. But it being Chekov, just simple Chekov.

Eventually Sulu came in with a warm smile. Chekov smiled and bounced him his bed gaining a scrawl from the McCoy, "Hikaru!"

Carol came nervously in after him and my head snapped to her. That was unexpected for me to say the least. All the people who have thus come in were primarily here for Chekov merely passing me by with a small smile or just simply completely ignoring me. I didn't mind, they didn't know me and I didn't know them other than knowing most of their faces from filing their medical documentations when I still didn't work under Engineering.

Carol smiled meekly, "Hey guys."

Hikaru patted Chekov on the back encouragingly and tapped the younger mans head, "Just wanted to check to make sure everything still works up there."

Chekov swatting him away in good spirit, trying to look mad but failing. "Couldn't find me vithout me, huh?"

They continued to talk and laugh as I continued to listen absentmindedly as Carol probed me on the specifics on what happened on Berengarius 7.

We were soon discharged and a month passed smoothly. I spent more and more time with Chekov and Sulu while working in Engineering. I had gotten to know most of them and them with me, even some calling each other by our first names. I wasn't going around fixing everything, hell I still wasn't even allowed to work with the real machinery but as Scotty sent me to do more and more stuff I grew more confident everyday I knew the ship more. The loud buzzing of Engineering that used to be an annoyance now sounded reassuring. The ship was working and everybody was safe. The Engineering Department would always joke around that if the sound were gone they were too. The _Red Shirt Curse _they all mused. Always the first to die. If they all weren't so light hearted about it I found have founded it depressing. In fact it was. It was the most depressing thing I've ever heard. These people – I could – die any minute and they were just laughing about it. But I guess if you spent everyday worrying that you would die you would never get anything done and you would never actually live. 

It was a weird solemn sort of happiness like fresh soda left out on a counter to grow flat. The laughter died down and we continued our work in a comfortable silence other than the occasional shout asking a question.

I lost every race Sulu and Chekov invited me too, but they kept inviting me though I knew they probably just did it because Chekov hated losing and everyone knew Sulu was the more physically adept out of the three of us. I still got occasionally got lost (making me thirty minutes once to lunch during a race) but much less as time went along.

One day as we were all laughing about a story Sulu told about a time when he was a kid and accidentally went into the girls bathroom he feel silently and looked as us seriously, "Have you guys thought about getting trained?"

Chekov pouted, "In Starfleet-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Sulu rolled his eyes and continued to explain. "Formally trained and we – well, at least _I_ know – how well that went. Little that training did you on Berengarius 7. Come on Pav, not that face! What do you guys say?"

"Wait," I asked looking between them. "What happened in this formal training?"

Chekov glared at the mischievously smiling Sulu, "No."

"Come on, it's funny," Sulu begged cracking into a fitful laugh.

"It vasn't to me," Chekov whispered drinking his water silently. I jumped up and down excitedly on my side of the table and pouted, "Come on, _please_, Chek. I wanna know! What happened?"

Chekov gave a small glare of consensus for Sulu to tell the story and Sulu went into full story telling mode, telling me how it was required for all Starfleet Operatives to take a survival class. "Well back then Pavel was skin and bones – the kid was _tiny_ – and the first day the instructor kicked him out! The next day with his classes in hand and I.D. the instructor kicked his butt! He says it was to make an example of him and by the end of it Pavel would be able with stand any regular attacker. I think he did it just to make fun of him, but in the end what he said was true."

"So, I'm fine," Chekov said looking away, I could have sworn he was blushing! "I've already been trained."

"For regular untrained attackers," Sulu reminded him. "What if the person was a trained opponent?"

"I am trained," Chekov pouted. Sulu opened his mouth to give another playful remark when I intervened. It was a funny sight seeing the two bicker but now Chekov just looked too sad.

"I'll get trained," I chipped in. Why not? Maybe that would help me win our races to the dining area once in a while. "What kind of training were you thinking?"

Sulu's face brightened at the fact that one of us thought it was a good idea, "Nothing too intense, just a little bit more than basic training. More fitness to keep the body fit and able to fight."

"That sounds fun to me," I chipped, swishing my food around on my plate. Sulu burst into a smile and went into a full out plan put work out regimens. We both looked at Chevok who was just looking down at his food. "Pavel, are you ok?"

Chekov was bright red when he answered, "Fine! I'll do it too!"

* * *

After lunch we all went our separate ways as Sulu and Chekov went to the bridge and I went to engineering. Being released a few hours later, I couldn't wait to get back to my room and sleep the day's wear off. My muscles no longer ached after a full days work though and the burns I had were slowly but surely healing. Seeing them though still made me flinch, as I was still a like pink color.

I was so eager to get back my room that I accidentally bumped into someone, "Ow, sorry."

A blur of blue passed in front of me, placing their hands behind their back, "It is fine – I am the one who should be sorry."

I internally groaned, of course it would be my luck to bump into Spock of all people. Not that he was a horrible person, I just never understood him. It didn't help that all my information about him came from Carol though despite her claims he is the best boss on the face of this good sun, I knew he was driving her up the wall with work.

I almost shiver looking at him; while he looked human (more than some other staff on the Enterprise) it was still a shock for me to see…. Well, an alien for all intensive purposes. While I was getting more and more used to them being around and even being friends with some, it still was something I felt like I needed to get used too. If someone told me a few months ago I would be working and talking to aliens I would slap them across their faces and recommend them to see the counseling department.

How society had gone from being all too sure that no one existed besides us to traveling with them across face in just 200 years baffled me. We had just gotten to accept each other and now we were all too ready to accept others? Did anyone have prejudices against them? I haven't met anyone but I knew that didn't mean they didn't exist.

Spock nodded his goodbye and glued his eyes PADD and made his way to wherever he was headed. A light bulb flashed in my head as I turned toward his back. Behind his bad bowl cut was information – information about me.

"Um, excuse me," I asked him following behind him like a lost puppy. What was I suppose to call him? Even with all my time here all the titles and formalities still confused me. Not wanting to be wrong but not wanting to be rude I called after him, "Mr. Spock? Commander Spock? Excuse me!"

He turned back to me, an eyebrow raised. I nearly choked on my mistake and gave an apologetic smile, "Lieutenant Commander Spock?"

He turned fully to me, his eyebrows nearly to his hairline, "Yes, Miss Scott?"

"Umm, before," I shifted between my legs nervously. The Vulcan stood well over me and when I had heard could easily overpower me. My friend Julie from engineering had said a long time ago that he had nearly killed Captain Kirk to get complete control of the ship with no unease at all. But I didn't now much I should trust Julie because she tended to over exaggerate things and she said McDonalds went out of business so whatever she said I tended to take with a grain of salt. "You looked into my file from…. You know?"

He looked seemingly innocent and raised another eyebrow (as if that was even more possible), "I do not know Miss Scott, please specify."

I leaned in and in a barely audible whisper I murmured, "The past."

I almost jumped back and covered myself. Can I talk about the past – considering I was from there? Did I just create time vortex? Blinking I uncoiled myself from my arms and looked up at him harmlessly. It could have happened, right?

"It wouldn't seem appropriate to talk about it," Spock started lifting his PADD to his face. "It is your past after all."

"You're right! It's _my _past," I stuck a finger to my chest hoping to look convincing. "My whole life is screwed up anyway so no harm no foul, right?"

For a second Spock almost looked sympathetic. I shook my head vigorously and looked again only to meet his usual stoic expression. Must have been my imagination. For a second Spock looked almost skeptically at me and stayed silent for a second, looking for the right words. "You were a Database Administrator for your Uncles network company."

Who, what, where now? A what? What was that and what did they do? That had nothing to do with my major! I nearly choked on myself, oh yeah, I was undecided. How lame was I that I had to work under my Uncle? Taking my silence for him to move on Spock continued, "You stayed in San Francisco all your life and lived comfortably near your college."

The thought alone almost made me want to gag - _I stayed_? Did I stop caring altogether? Trying to keep my voice together I asked, "I-is that it? Didn't I have children or even get married at least?"

"Nothing that showed up in your recordings," This time I couldn't help the choke from coming out. Nothing? Spock added some more, "That didn't mean you didn't acquire important relationships. Many people in your time seeked romantic relationships without the contract of marriage."

Did he just refer to a marriage as a contract? "Was there seriously nothing?" Was there at least a cat?

"That was it." Spock and I stood awkwardly facing each other until I finally faced away. I wanted to bury myself into myself, I was so embarrassed! Head dipped into my body I managed to thank him before running off into the general direction of my room.

I had no one else to blame but myself for this situation, which wasn't much since I was no one. I didn't make a difference in one persons life, I never had kids or gotten married. I was a damn Database Administrator!

I had made my way into a small lobby, which looked pretty familiar. Even with blurred eyes I could tell the similarities between this one and the one I had first came across when I came on the Enterprise. The window looking out into space was huge and space itself was bigger.

* * *

"Hey Lia, there's someone here to see you," Carol said tapping me on the shoulder. I had made a point to bury myself under my blankets hoping that she would leave me alone. She did for the most part, too bad that didn't apply to the rest of the world.

"Who is it?" I groaned into my pillow. I could already feel Carol's frown, "Go check."

Chekov was at the door in his work out clothes. Looking at me Chekov tilted his head, "What happened to all that big talk of training? Already give up?"

I knew of I did I was in for a bigger fight than I would be fighting Sulu. Chekov's pouts were known to be formidable. "Look Chek, I'm just not in the mood today, ok?"

Wide-eyed Chekov stood outside my door and I felt like I had just kicked a puppy. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look you have right now, like I just broke your heart. You have Sulu, you don't need me."

Before he could reply I closed the door and made my way back to bed. Carol turned from her desk, "What was that all about?"

I sighed into my pillow, "Nothing."


End file.
